THE WAND WAVING WINCHESTER
by Don1st
Summary: This is a tale of Harry Potter becoming a Winchester when worlds cross. With twists and turns, neither would ever have seen coming. This story is book 1 of what will hopefully be a series.
1. Chapter 1

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter with Supernatural

Thomas Evans point of view

My short time at the daily prophet taught me that muggle-borns would get nowhere unless significant changes occur. Right now, I'm freelancing, and I've uncovered a rather disturbing story. The esteemed headmaster Albus Dumbledore said he placed Harry Potter in a safe and loving home. No one ever inquired about it after that, from what I've studied independently and observed. I can only come to the opposite conclusion. I know from my contact with Mr. Smith that he would be interested in fulfilling his obligation to James Potter via his son.

Dean Winchester's point of view

Sam and I just got in the car, driving away from Black Creek when suddenly time seemed to come to a stop. Sam and I draw weapons. There was an individual with an open pocket watch in the backseat. With a flick of his wrist, the guns were gone, and he told us this to calm down. The mystery man said, "I am merely coming to you gentleman with an offer. I am Mr. Smith, and I have a business proposition for both of you."

He said, "I wanted to inform you two of what is supposed to happen in the next decade. But I have a means of preventing that if the both of you were so inclined." Despite our better judgment, we agreed, he pulled out and foggy marble. Then we saw that we were mere tools to end life on Earth as we know it. And that was not the worst of it. Our entire lives were a little more than entertainment for the powers that be. We would not let it happen if that was the case. He said, "I'm not deceiving you or making you believe anything that's not true as I do not need lies to accomplish my goals. All you have to do is help me repay a favor to an individual whose fate was unchangeable. And you would be able to change both of your fates. If you are interested in my offer, check Sam's pocket." He closed his pocket watch, and just like that time was back in motion, are guns were where they were supposed to be. It was as if he had never been.

Sam Winchester's point of view

I recent to my pocket and pulled out a motel key for room 13 at Black Boulder motel. The knowledge of the motels' location and the distinct lack of a 13th room was instantly embedded in my memory. We were unsure of his reasons. We both know if what we saw was the future. The last thing we wanted was for the world to end and for us to have been mere entertainment for someone of immeasurable power. So, we drove to the Black Boulder motel. At the motel, the desk clerk confirmed there was no room 13, but we were welcomed to stay the night if we could find a room that didn't exist. As if being drawn in by magic (which we probably were.) We found a door to a room that we knew could not exist based on the building's layout.

Dean Winchester's point of view

Sam and I entered the motel room with our weapons drawn. We discovered there was no one present, and as we looked around, the only thing we were able to see that this room did not belong to this motel. We appeared to be in a business suite from a five-star hotel, not a run-down three-star motel. It was at that time received a call from the phone in the room, reminding us of a 12 o'clock appointment in the suite. We waited for 20 minutes. Once again, time came to a stop. Mr. Smith had reappeared as he disappeared this time at the conference table. Saying, "I'm so glad that you are willing to put aside your suspicions and seek to change how things play out." He then opens a folder, detailing the tragic life of a kid named Harry Potter and noting a debt owed to the late James Potter. We knew we couldn't leave a child in a home-like that if we could avoid it, we also knew we could not let our planned fate ever happen.

"Dean Winchester, for me to fulfill my obligations. I need you to adopt young Mister Potter formally. I hope to be able to explain my reasoning before you object. You see, Genetically speaking, you could be his father in this America, and adding a child from another UK would throw off the plans of certain entities. I shall not give you a name since they have power in their own right." I wasn't ready to be a father, but I wasn't prepared for everything else, so I had no choice but to say yes.

Sam Winchester's point of view

I feel for the kid, and I know something has to change to prevent the end of the world. But we are essentially kidnapping a minor from another country. When I said, this allowed. Mr. Smith's stated, "Dumbledore kidnapped him first and did nothing when proper legal guardian was falsely accused and given a life sentence." I realized something was amiss by his phrasing of the countries. When I looked at Mr. Smith again, he said, "good, you're finally catching on, so I will explain it to you and Dean. Harry is from another version of England. When you adopt him, you'll be relocating him to a version of America that is not his but yours."

Dean Winchester's point of view

I just wasn't willing to process the whole multiverse thing, so instead, I asked, "why not just release this his godfather."

Mr. Smith said, "there's a time for all things event, and it's currently not feasible." He interrupted me before I could say anything else. By saying, "I will be here at 10 a.m. with Harry; I might be here earlier if something should arise on the trip here. Oh, and just to avoid any complications, take a look at this." He even showed us a different foggy marble, and once again, we were given a general overview of Harry's magical world as compared to ours." And like that, he was gone, no mystery man, no pocket watch. We have till tomorrow, I guess.

Harry Potters point of view

My 8th birthday was yesterday, not that my aunt and uncle would know to them I'm just boy. But something seems to be happening cause people from social care have shown up, this isn't the first time, but it looks as if all files and all the complaints that would have ever previously been made have suddenly manifested. They had been somehow misplaced, and they reappeared as if by magic. My aunt and uncle were unconcerned but then immediately panicked when they asked them to point to my bedroom, and I pointed towards the cupboard. They saw the mattress and my meager belongings. Presently, social care informed Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to expect a call from the police within the hour and that I was being placed in there emergency care.

I arrived at the social care building when I met a man who presented himself as Mr. Smith. He's American, which is odd, for he would have no reason to be here. But then after 30 minutes of speaking with the social care people. They came to the play area and told me that he had a temporary legal guardianship status as the legal representative of my American relatives and that I would be boarding the plane by the end of the day. I don't know why this is happening. No one has ever cared about me before now. After a trip to the doctor for vaccinations and a checkup, we were on our way to what he peculiarly called my adoptive father's America.

Once we were on the plane, he hands me a file folder, and just like that, I know instantly that I do not have relatives this America, and I am to be placed in the custody of a man who is for all intents and purposes my father. Mr. Smith could not help my biological father. So, he was helping me instead. He told me that other details would be sorted out later.

Mr. Smith has just announced that we were flying through the Bermuda triangle, so I should expect moderate turbulence, and then we'll be in the right America. Then we went through what I can only describe as utter chaos, and afterward, he looked at my scar as if something was wrong, but then muttered, "we will deal with it once we get to room 13." Once we exited the aircraft, he takes my hand, and then we walk through a hallway, but the hallway seems to be changing color, texture, and height, and suddenly we're facing the outside have what appears to be a roadside motel, and I was standing in front of room 13.

The English Herald

Yesterday Vernon Dursley was arrested on charges of industrial espionage regards to the Grunnings drilling military contract as well as the arrest of his wife Petunia Dursley on the charges of 9 counts of fraudulent activity. Their nephew has been residing with them since his parents' demise and is being sent to American relatives how have plans to traveling to the UK in regards to an ailing relative. Their son is being sent to live with his Aunt, pending his parents' prosecution. See more on page 12.

Dean Winchester's point of view

At 6:00 a.m., we where are awoken by a knock on the door. As Sam opens the door, I see Mr. Smith and, most notably, my soon-to-be son. Harry looks a bit different than me, but he is from another reality, so what was I to expect. We both notice Harry voiding eye contact as if he is afraid of something. What this means concerns me, but I'm shoving it aside for now as Harry shakes Sam's shakes hand, and all three of them instantly receive a lesson in American life, which is meant for Harry. Then Harry straightened his back and solutes. Then says, "you wanted me, Uncle Sam," to which I couldn't help but laugh.

Mr. Smith walked in with Harry and said, "as much as I wish this to be a purely happy family event. There are concerns better to be addressed. Now let's get down to the less savory business. Mr. Potter and I were dimensional hopping when I observed the scar on his forehead is a Horcrux. Therefore two rituals have to be performed, but neither of them can be done out of time. That is why you were woken up so early. But this requires a blood purification ritual cleansing the Horcrux out of his system. Since we're doing blood rituals might as well do a blood adoption. The blood purifying will require nothing particularly complex, but it will require overall involvement. As for the blood adoption, the adopting family, specifically the head of house and the adopting parental member of said house and said child being adopted, we'll have to consent in some form. Also, the blood adoption will increase Harry's resemblance to you, Dean. And because your grandfather has been out of mainstream space and time since he 'left' your grandmother and father." I didn't know how I was still dealing with all this, especially with the revelation of my grandfather having unintentionally left our family. I must still be in shock or something. "I am sure he will explain once we get him here. He will do nicely as he seems to by right the oldest living relative and still young enough to handle any after-effects."

"While I understand you have multiple questions, time is of the essence, and I will get to those later. So if you're ready to begin, the four sets of bathrobes will be sufficient for dressing requirements, and I will get ready to perform the ritual." As I stood up, a confused man fell through the closet door and on to the floor. He looked like my grandfather, which made me assume that is how he is. If what Mr. Smith said was true, he is my granddad, but I don't see the point in calling him because he is only a few years older than me; therefore, I think it would just be best to call him Henry.

Henry Winchester's point of view

I had just evaded Abaddon and found myself what appears to be a high-end hotel room. I was about to ask where my son was when an unknown man produced a marble-sized crystal ball, and I had extensive understandings of everything that was going on up until a moment ago. I thought it was beneath our family to be hunters, but I knew time was pressing. I had a soon-to-be great-grandson to cleanse of a Horcrux, which I had previously thought was a myth.

Putting my issues aside as I prepared myself for the ceremony and the many questions I knew would await me from my family. I did see that they would need to be trained as men of letters when Abaddon returned, but that can wait until the cleansing ritual was performed.


	2. Chapter 2

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Supernatural

Dean Black point of view

After polite but constant nagging from Molly Weasley. And very specific guidance from Lord Black. I, Sam, Sirius, and Harry are heading over to the Borough. The downside to Sam and Harry joining us is like that Sam made a point of standing beside me with Harry beside him then Sirius. This positioning meant no prank war between us. We got there, and that house must be held together by Magic and duct tape because there's no way it is standing otherwise. After an enthusiastic greeting for Mr. Weasley, who Sirius for some reason to hold a grudge against. After finding out what he did, I made sure not to mention baby. Arthur learned of my understanding of the nonmagical world. He started asking questions when Molly and the kids got home for their summer break to join us.

After some polite yet slightly tense, because apparently, the name Black means we have to be dark wizards. Harry and Ron quickly got bored and went off to play chess. Molly had just gone off to get some tea, and I had to conjure a few dozen exploding glitter boxes. Once I showed them how they melted into the floor and were pressure activated. Sirius commented, "that's how you had retaliated against the last prank I had pulled."

"Only if you know the enchantments on the floor, I responded. Molly had come back to the boys peppering us with questions about every spell we had used against each other. She was not too pleased with what we had told them. At least Sam and Percy seem to be getting along. Charlie and I had had a short conversation about dragons. I think he might want to become a handle that one day. Bill talked about being a curse breaker asked me some questions about dark curses I knew from my time as an Aurar. So after another wise pleasant afternoon, we left saying we really should do this again sometime. We did not realize that it was a bit more literal in Britain than it was in the US.

Sam Black point of view

After an attempt at a pleasant evening with the Weasley family, a blind man could see was set up by Dumbledore. We came home Sirius went straight to the dueling room. That room was the one room he frequented the most since moving in after the gala. I had been doing some serious thinking after the gala, much to my reservation about what it was. I'd met someone by the name of Francine Bourbon. She comes from old pureblood nobility. Though now financially less than what they once were. Their family had an extensive library dating back to ancient times. She works as a caretaker for the France magical archive. And when I had mentioned that as an Aurar, I might not always be around. Francine said, "I have quite a few relatives that work in magical law enforcement, and I knew am getting into." Despite my reservations, we had started a relationship. Now I only have to figure out how to explain this to everyone else.

Timeskip family dinner

After I explained that she understood I wouldn't be around forever, Dean commented that till 98 wasn't that long of a time. Grandpa Henry said, "A love that is short but sweet is better than a lifetime of loneliness." he said with a sad look in his eyes, obviously thinking about our grandmother.

"I couldn't agree more," Lord Black said while setting his silverware down on the table. "The families respectable enough if a bit lower than they used to be."

"They used to royalty in France. It's kind of hard to get anywhere close to that, Sam replied. He was observing the reaction of the others at the table.

"True enough," Lord Black countered, conducting his observations, planing what I was confident Dean would not like.

"How are you going to plan on telling her that you're just going to disappear from this reality one day," Sirius said. Once again, he brought up the subject that none of us want to discuss.

"I looked through the family library and found a potion that went correctly made. It becomes wax-like and is used as a candle. Depending on who lights and then blows out the candle. They control what is remembered."

"So," Dean recounted, "if she can't accept that you're going to disappear from her life one day, not through dying that is. She just what, things it didn't work out."

"I'm not sure. The language the book is written in is very flowery, so I'm not all that certain what she will remember having discussed."

"I'll be happy to take a look at the potion/ candle to tell you exactly what it means," Lord black offered.

"That would be greatly appreciated," I said.

Dean Black point of view

Sammy boy is thinking of popping the question. I wonder if he married it in our home dimension, would he be considered a polygamist. Oh well, consuming facts that were hunters, sorry Men Of Letters, in own world and could die any day regardless. I suppose bittersweet love has better than non. At least, he finally got over Jess. She probably looks innocent and sweet just like Sammy or maybe a sexy librarian, here to hoping she has a Tu es belle friend at the wedding.

Sirius Black point of view

If this works out, the pressure will be off me for at least a little while. Now I'll have to do is find someone for Dean. And then, I can return to my womanizing ways. At least he knows he's going to have to leave her eventually. This is a factor that is not lost on me and is sad but the truth. But like Henry said to love for a little while is better than nothing else.

Harry Black point of view

I wonder what happens if they do end up getting married. I'm sure she'll take the fact that he's not even from this world with skepticism and a lot of difficulties. But who knows maybe for once I have a nice aunt.


	3. Chapter 3

I have no proprietary claim the Harry Potter or supernatural

Henry Winchester Point of view

Dean had started to drive to Lebanon, Kansas. I had a feeling Mr. Smith was impatient because the landscape was moving way to faster. For in two minutes, we had pulled up outside the bunker with all of us confused as to how.

Not surprisingly, there standing they're waiting was Mr. Smith, he said, "good you made it on time." Then with great anticipation, I wanted to look at what I should have seen oh so many years ago. Mr. Smith focused on a light fixture, and suddenly all the lights, machines, and comparable technologies either received a significant upgrade or simply came into existence. The devices turned on and began going through the start-up protocols. The upgrades, though surprising, turned the bunker into a grand art deco building with futuristic Tech.

We descended the stairs and walked into the library with Sam looking at the many tomes of knowledge with awe. Dean, in his current perpetual state of confusion or determination, and Harry just following us in wonder.

After we had acclimated to this upgraded bunker, he told me, "place all the folders on one of the tables, and that way, we can look at them later. I apologize for any discrepancies that may have occurred. I feel it is time for a formal introduction as you may have guessed, my name is not Mr. Smith or John Smith, but names and appearances can transition between realities, and that was the case here. While Harry's appearance will take several months to transition, his name did not. My real name is the equivalent of John Smith. But in my reality, Celtic influence is still considerably stronger, so technically, my true name is Ewan Mac Gabhannon. Now to get back to the folders." He placed a semi-transparent marble, the stack of folders. Instantly, We all knew everything from the men of letters to my wife's paternal family. And how the purification ritual had sabotaged Azazels' entire plan but also quite possibly prevented the end of the world. We even derailing certain supposedly good entities' plans as well. Finally, the possible impacts this would have on Harry's magical community and what potions we have been discreetly exposed to ensure calm acceptance as a means of assuring us all of an efficient transition.

Once he removed the marbles, he said, "Harry will have to return to his world for the school years. But, I can fluctuate time it so that it was as if whoever would participate. They would effectively be living in two dimensions at the exact same time if you should choose to go along with this preliminary plan. You would be spending three years the first time around and then one year till Harry turns 18. Or, you find your own mode of transportation to his dimension. Suppose you combine that with the De-aging upon return, which will happen shortly after your group left. It would at most be you one week missing, so nothing notable career per year. If you were to do this, you would have to operate under the pretense of being members of an ancient and Noble House probably tied to the Mars bloodline to avoid being discovered as having alternative dimensional origins, and this house would have to have enough power and authority the block Dumbledore's attempts to reclaim Harry. The Pendragon bloodline has ancient ties to the Ancient House of Mars. King Arthur was the last living member. It would give more than enough of a legacy to grant you protection. I should be able to swing that easily enough. It not like anyone can living can contest the legality of the claim. It is such a tragedy that the Pendragon family Crypt has never been found. But, that is not relevant right now. All you need to know is that your claim would be more than able to block Dumbledore's attempts to get Harry back.

"I have other things to attend to, and I will know your decision by Friday. All you need to do is pick up my business card on top of the folder." At which he points, turn around and bid farewell, walking out of the library, turning the corner, and entirely disappearing.

So there we were with everything at our feet just waiting for us to make a move. It was decided by the group that we should find our rooms and get settled in before doing anything.

Dean Winchester's point of view

I am amazed and freaked out at the same time. The bunker before and after was like nothing I've ever seen. We didn't have to be experts to know that this bunker would have a significant impact on the supernatural activity.

Once Mr. Smith walked into the library, I saw the same stack of manila folders that we have left in the car sitting on the table. Then I saw foggy marble similar to one that he had to use earlier placed on them. And then he finally told us his name though it was a bit of a let-down discovering that it was merely the Gaelic version of what I had thought he would call himself.

When he placed the foggy marble on the folders, and we were hit with all the information all knowledge of the men of letters, effectively making me and Sammy men of letters, as well as a status of Henry already holds, our Christian lineage, our pagan lineage and how we exist because of yellow eyes (don't get me wrong he's still going to suffer) to for fill his plans and quite possibly the Angels plans, are now out the window(I sincerely hope). And finally, possible impacts we would have on Harry's magical world.

As well as the potions we have been, he secretly drugs us to ensure this calm acceptance. No matter how badly, I wanted to be angry. I only couldn't mad, just yet. Once he removed the marble. He reminded us that Harry would have to return to that world at least for the academic years. But he could fluctuate time it so that it was as if we were living in two dimensions simultaneously. If we choose this, we would have to operate under an alias of a member of the ancient House tied to the Mars bloodline. One possibility was the extinct house of Pendragon bloodline, which would be more than able to block this Dumbledore's douche bag.

He mentioned that other families might have the same bloodline as we have to the Mars family. The Pendragon family at least had a title of royalty, so there wasn't a whole lot Dumbledore could do. Then plans to be back Friday if we consented. There we were with everything all but set in motion. After that, you decided to pick our rooms.

Sam Winchester's point of view

I can't help but feeling something is amiss as we got in the car. I looked at the folders expecting us to have a nice long drive so I could go through them. Still, I noticed the speed at which the scenery was changing, and I realized it was effectively the reverse of what Mr. Smith's pocket watch does, which made me think I would be getting answers far sooner than I expected.

He explained why Mr. Smith went by and then gave us all the information via semi-transparent marble. I should have been fuming my mother and girlfriend were killed, and yellow eyes are not going to get away with it. Fortunately, I appear to have time on my side, so I might be able to finish college. From what I have gauged of Henry, it seems that that is guaranteed.

The fact that if which use to live dual lives dual realities. That is now an option for me. I do not quarrel with being royalty if it means protecting Harry from some Machiavellian high wizard. Then, as he appeared, he left, at which point we went to find our rooms, and we would figure out what to do in the morning.

Harry DJ Potter Winchester point of view

I can't believe everything that is happening in one world. I'm a legacy, and another, I'll probably end up being royalty. My life has changed so much in the past few days.

I'm just exhausted by it, so when Mr. Mac, no just Smith, left to attend to other matters, I was quite happy when my new father let me to a room. And father said, "this one was your unless you want to change it. My room is just across the hall." I didn't even look at the room; I just collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. When tomorrow comes, we will figure out our future.


	4. chapter 4

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Supernatural

Henry Winchester is point of view

I feel excited yet disappointed that I am now in the bunker, but I am 50 years late and the last true U.S. Men of Letters. I can only hope considering how "helpful" the British Branch was during our time of need. That'll they will leave us alone now.

I show the boys where the sleeping quarters are supposed to be. Dean comments that this is the first time he truly has his own room since he was four, and Harry mutters in agreement. I am sadly resigned because my grandsons were raised in that upbringing bye, my son. Sam, on the other hand, has conveniently mentioned something he left in the library.

Dean quickly decided on a large room close to the stairwell and put Harry directly across from him after pushing Sam into the room beside him. I remember being told there was a Master suite at the end of the hall, and since they had chosen their rooms are ready I decided to go to that one. The room was similar to what it was described from the built-in bookshelves and a complete furniture set with a walk-in closet and full ensuite. The only difference was modern upgrades and a built-in audio, visual, projection-based communications and information console.

I think simply referring to it as the x console would be adequate for the very reason that it looks like a permanent projector screen with a watermarked x on the front of the console and to the side a small rod with an earpiece resting on top of it and a collapsible keyboard at the base.

I turned in early because I know tomorrow will be just as long a day, so I doubt I'll get some sleep all things considered. I woke up to hear an alarm only to see the projection display saying preset alarm at 6 a.m. I was a bit irritated. Thou I figured that my x console having preset features was at least useful so after washing up and changing into seemingly custom-tailored clothes found in the closet.

I went to the kitchen, figuring the others would be there. They were Dean a bit grumpy from the early morning wake up. Harry seemed perfectly fine, but then again, his internal clock was a few hours ahead. Sam seemed incredibly tired from what I suspected was him on his x console all night figuring out the device and everything it can connect to. So after helping ourselves to coffee and eating breakfast food that was already in the pantry, we started talking about restarting the U.S. Men of Letters. It would reduce the victims' death toll considerably and that as much as I would have generally been against using hunters instead of U.S. M.O.L legacies, we do need recruits as do not have any recruits. Semi-trained feet on the ground would be just what we need to get off the ground.

What hit home for me was when my hunter grandsons, soon-to-be U.S. M.O.L., asked me about their demigod grandmother. I answer their questions and then asked them about the hunts that my son and grandsons had gone on involving other demigods. The implications of them being legacies, so I was able to explain the difference between good and bad demigods. After further discussing it, we realize that we would live full-time both realities unless our presence in that reality were superfluous. We would see if we could arrange only to be present when are presents were relevant.

It was unanimous for us to agree with Mr. Smith's plan. What was almost unanimous was my grandsons officially becoming M.O.L. Really, Dean was the hold out because he was not about to get a degree he was not going to use. They were also not going to wear suits once they became men of letters unless they had to. After we finally agreed. I noted nothing else to discuss outside of my son John who no one could contact, and then I reached for Mr. Smith's business card, and it turned to ash in my hands. One of the x consoles on the nearest wall came online with the meeting minutes and terms and conditions.

The X console showed a blinking message with two options of Send or Revise. Sam picked up the earpiece and said, "send," at which point a new message appears saying, "appointment date Friday, time 3 p.m.," confirmed this gave us four days to begin preparations.

The boys told me they were contacting their lure man Bobby Singer and that he would be an ideal first recruit. With his contacts and his understanding of mythology and experience hunting, it would appear we have one potential recruit and that he would be here tomorrow. But I was told he might not take too kindly to being tricked and that he was a tad temperamental.

Dean Winchester is point of view

After a way too early wake-up call, I stumble down into the kitchen, and after breakfast, we began talking and talking and talking. At which point, I had accepted what, what's and what my life now was.

After agreeing that we would split time between dimensions and de-age upon our return, Henry picked up the Business card, which immediately turns to ash and then one of the x consoles came online, displaying what appears to be everything we had discussed and asked us if we wish to send or revive Sam not surprisingly takes the earpiece and told it to send at which point it showed a confirmed appointment for Friday at 3 p.m.

Which left us with four days to prepare for whatever was coming next. I knew Bobby would be our best bet to getting the wheels rolling, but I wasn't explaining this to him over the phone and going to his place with taking too long, so I called him up and said, "we need your help on a hunt in Lebanon, Nebraska." I gave him the address and then told him we have the equipment. We need Manpower." And that we would meet him at the address of the bunker.

Sam convinced me to do this by saying, "Bobby would think that we were squat

ting here. In emergencies, the x consoles imprints information through visual images, which would provide a full explanation of everything." I thought it was best I did it because I lest fear his wrath.

Sam Winchester's point of view

Once Dean pulls me out of the library and into the room beside him. I was able to look at my surroundings after noticing all the necessities, then focusing on the console, and began to figure out how it worked until I realized the time was 3 a.m.

The automated alarm for all occupied rooms is 6 a.m. I got a few hours shut-eye, then took a shower in the ensuite, changed, and began making breakfast. Harry walked in first, and the others joined later. After that, we started a very long discussion over everything that had already been brought up and a few other things.

Henry touched the business card, and it turns to ash. One of the x consoles in the central area activated, confirming everything. I then sent the confirmation. We agreed to recruit Bobby because we felt he was our bet for the M.O.L. Bobby decided to meet us here tomorrow while acknowledging the inevitable reaction in the library. I hope after he realizes the importance of the M.O.L. and calms him down a little. So, I guess we have to wait until tomorrow.

Harry JD Potter-Winchester

Point of view

I woke up to an unknown alarm looking at a screen on a wall. It said it was 6 a.m. I was confused as it took me a few seconds to remember everything that had just happened, and I finally got a good look around the room, and I genuinely see the improvement from a broom closet to a proper room. The Dudley would complain about the walls of being cement, but I have no issue with that. With all the built-ins and my own bathroom and closet with clothes that fit, I couldn't be happier.

At which point, my stomach growls, so I went down used to make breakfast for everyone. Sam had already started, he told me, "if you didn't know how to cook, just fix some cereal." The first time since I could remember. I didn't have it cook.

So After getting some fruit loops, the others come down to eat breakfast. We talked about what things were called regarding what we had already seen, including the screens, which were dubbed x consoles. After I eat breakfast, they began to talk, and I started dozing off.

When woken up, they had decided to live in both dimensions and jump through time as well as space shortly after the man I'm going to call Grandpa Henry since this John Winchester seemed to have dropped off the face of the Earth (I suspect he is merely hiding just not on different earth like I am.) Grandpa Henry touched Mr. Smith's business, at which point disintegrated, and one of the x consoles came online.

With a bunch of the stuff, they talked about, most of which was over my head, and then the message to Send or Revise popped up, and Uncle Sam gave the command send, at which point I was told Mr. Smith would be back Friday at 3 pm.

After that was done with, Dad called a man named Bobby and told him to come here. From what I gathered, he would be helping out with these men of letters business. So I started exploring before lunch, hoping they wouldn't think about my non-magical education before Friday.


	5. chapter 5

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter Supernatural

Bobby singers point of view

I'm pretty sure it wasn't a factory. Something's off here. The town is tiny, and there is no evidence of anything going on, so I'm comin' prepared. The building looks unoccupied at the moment, and I'm not even entirely sure how to get in. Then I see someone who is nervous and looks like Dean.

He said, "I was sorry, I had to lie, but there was too much to explain on the phone, and there was no way you would believe the truth without seeing it for myself." I insisted on testing him. Dean said, "fine, but nothing visible." This told me something's going on if he doesn't want someone seeing a cut.

After he passed the test, we got in, and I'm not even sure what to look at. There appear to be some weird computer screens with an x on it. It is built into the wall, and one immediately came on when Sam said something to an earpiece. Dean told me to sit down at the X console. I looked at him curiously, but I sat down anyway.

All of a sudden, I was flooded with images. Next thing I know, 12 hours have passed. My head hurts from the sudden rush of information and that now I know the what and the why and that boys can have a lot to answer for.

After walking down the 4th identical corridor, I run across a little boy no older than 8. I can already see him resembling Dean more then he used to. Thou I don't know how I know his eyes used to be emerald green instead of an Apatite bluish-green; his hair, which used to be unmanageable and jet black, now had straightened out and become a lighter shade of brown. I said, "Harry, right," he nods his head. Then I asked him where his dad and uncle were. He told me they were in the garage. I had a good idea where the garage was so. I went that way.

When I make my way in there, I see plenty of cars and motorcycles with the only two vehicles not from the 1950s or earlier was mine and the Impala. And then I see Dean, Sam, and who I can only assume was Henry in the workshop area. The boys' both visibly paled but know better than try to run, and after I give them, I'm not such a polite expression of my opinion of being tricked into all this.

Henry approached, and I commented, "I do see where you are coming from about the M.O.L., and the resources would be appreciated. But I ain't wearing no dang monkey suit every day."

A couple of days passed, and I've managed to talk Dean into enrolling Harry in a proper School since he'll be a full-time student anyway.

Right when I'm about to get him into town to enroll, Harry. Dean says that it is almost 3 p.m. and that we need to go to the main area, at which point a man I was told to call Mr. Smith.

"Let me start by saying I'm glad we could come to the mutually beneficial arrangement. Mr. Smith said as he surveyed a sitting at the table with him pointedly standing. "I see you already found assistance with your letters campaign. I know everything that was discussed the day after I arrived. Is there anything extra that I need to be informed of?"

Dean asked, "what is being done about Dad."

"He is elusive, but even needles can be found in haystacks. No matter how determined one is to hide."

Sam asked, "are we were going to a different time altogether when we travel dimensions." Sam asks philosophically.

Mr. Smith's answer cryptically just by saying, "popping between dimensions is a skill, were as time is merely a series of events." They asked him a few more questions. Mr. Smith's answers were critically informative. He then told me, "we will be gone for a week from your perspective as you are holding the fort as it were. then he addressed everyone that was sitting at the table, "your things are all packed if you'll follow me. You will be heading straight to the Miami airport and from there to England. This made no sense to me, but all four got up following him, and then I watched there forms shift its non-existence. I was reminded of what Harry had called hallway travel. I said aloud, "well, I guess that beats a day and a half drive." Then I went back down to the X Console I was working at and resume compiling a list of other lure experts I could recruit.

Henry Winchester is point of view

I have been busy getting things for the re-establishment of the U.S. M.O.L and prepare for our departure. During the ceremony, I wore an ornate stole and my nicest suit. The boys and Bobby with proper suits and I bestowed upon them a blue stole with silver trimming complete with the men of letters emblem. The next day we met with Mr. Smith. His remark seemingly demeans my recent efforts, but I suspect it has more to do with testing my temperament.

When Dean voiced his concern about John, I was hopeful for a good answer, but only got confirmation that he searched for him. So after he said we were heading out, I got to experience Mr. Smith's hallway travel firsthand, and when it was what was described to me as a trip, I believe.

Dean looks nervous, sitting in a private jet. I am similarly tense, but mine is because I've never flown before. I think Dean might actually fear something. As the plane takes off, I am reading everyone's expression. Sam seems excited while Dean looks terrified, and Harry looks frustrated.

The plane ride, with all of its turbulence, feels like hallway travel only worse, but at the same time, nothing seems to change. After that, the pilot came on the intercom saying, "welcome to the north channel waterway United kingdom. The date is july/11/1989. We are appropriating Galway airport. Please be seated while we prepare for landing."

At which point, Mr. Smith said, "my typical travel time between dimensions is a week. And you should be prepared for the search Mr. Dumbledore initiated for Harry Potter.

That it was not your concerned but mine, the icing on the cake was the fact. I am making sure The English Herald is getting an exceptionally semi-accurate story while the daily prophet is being kept in the dark. That little trick is thanks to an ancient form of the fidelius charm. By the time the wizarding world figures it out, it'll be yesterday's second-hand news having been hand-delivered by a muggle-born." His smile gives me cause for concern but more for these wizards than me. Mr. Smith continued saying, "I will be joining you initially to help us acclimate, and I have a business in this world, so you shouldn't be too surprised to see me. Also, I suspect you may develop magical attributes because of the blood adoption. Also, check your IDs, so we know what name to go by, and there might be any changes in your appearance." When I look down at my passport, it said Henry William Black Sr. the picture still showed me, the only change was my eye color, now grey that seems to repeat among Sam and Dean.

In contrast, Harry's eyes reverted to the original color before Dean adopting him, but his hairstyle remained the same as it had in our world. And once the plane landed. Another folder was telling my family about our lives here. After that, I blacked out.

Dean Winchester's point of view

My second day, after the breakfast meeting, at the Bunker was uneventful, excluding the mention of a garage somewhere in here from Henry. After getting Sam to show me how to work the X Console, I found a room identified as a vehicle maintenance room. I was in heaven. I immediately knew where I would be there if I weren't with Harry or doing men of letters business. At dinner, after we talked about the various rooms, we had each discovered. Me the garage, Sam the hidden library, which supposedly is far more vast than the one we were in the day before. Henry was pleased that the ceremonial room was prepped and readied for our acceptance into the U.S. M.O.L, and Harry found a room that he described as a magical workshop with an ornate antique wooden framed door in the middle, but it wasn't finished. On the third day, Bobby showed up, and he was entranced by an X Console that I know better than to look at. The next time I saw him was in the garage, and he was more than descriptive of what he thought of our approach was, but he did agree to join.

On Wednesday night Sam and myself were officially inducted into the U.S. Men Of Letters by Henry, as he is the only one able to do so. The ceremony, according to Henry, was updated, as he felt it was archaic in 58, and now he's the only one left to perform it. So by the time, it was Friday morning, there were four men of letters. We packed our things in case we were to leave. Henry mentioned someone to stay behind and begin recruiting. Bobby said he would hold down the fort.

And at 3 p.m., Mr. Smith arrived and gave a snide but odd remark about becoming men of letters. He mentioned how he was glad we were on the same page about splitting the time and then asked if there was anything else we needed to resolve. The only real question which came to mind was our dad, Mr. Smith said cryptically that he would look for him.

Of course, he somehow knew our bags are packed and told us to get ready to go. After that, he said when we would be returning, and Bobby was staying behind. After that, I saw what Harry had previously described, with the hallway constantly changing everything from the feel to the size. And like that, we were at the airport boarding a private jet. A plane, it has to be a plane; nevertheless, here we are going to another Earth and another year.

When passed through the Bermuda triangle, the pilot announced what was happening even after that was even worse this Hallway travel. The pilot announced where we were and what the date was. After that, Mr. Smith told us what to expect and that it may be useful to stay with us and other business he had to attend to in this world. Mr. Smith reminded us to look at our passports to see what had changed.

I was surprised yet underwhelmed when the only thing that changed was my eye color to Gray, but I did find my new name being Dalton Arawn Black, a bit odd. Another folder, what is it with him and folders when we don't see the papers. It told me about my life in this world. At which point, I blacked out.

Sam Winchester's point of view

The last few days were insane. Between Bobby getting here and all three of us join the men of letters, I spent most of my time in the secret library researching everything I could about multidimensional travel

Only to realize that no one dimension is operating at the same time as another. Before I could learn more, Mr. Smith had returned and during our meeting. Which I think was more of a courtesy. I already see how Mr. Smith obtained the information through what I suspect is a monitoring program in the x consoles. He remarked to Henry, which made me think he was testing him, and then answered Dean's question about Dad. When I asked how we would go through one dimension and two decades, he cryptically responded dimensions are tricky, but time is merely a series of events.

Shortly afterward, we were ready to leave, and I remembered the hallway trip that Harry had mentioned upon us arriving at the bunker, and I understood what he meant. Once we got on the plane and passed through the Bermuda Triangles on we event horizon, the intercom comes on. The pilot tells us where we are and when we are, so now I'm getting a better grasp of what he meant by time is merely a series of events.

Mr. Smith was now obviously referring to different worlds processing similar, if not identical, events at a different pace. Regardless he tells us of possible events that have happened over the past week in this world, including some interesting tidbits about the news.

And after checking my passport, I discovered the only thing to change is my Full name from Sam James Winchester to Samuel Apollo Black and my eye color, which seems to match everyone but Harry. A folder was presented to me telling me about my life as an law student. Then I blacked out.

Harry JD Potter-Winchester p.o.w.

I can't believe it. After everything that has changed, I'm going back to England when I just started figuring out what that mysterious free-standing door might do. Also, I may be going back in time; But at least now I know I'll have a family that cares for me and will stand by my side through thick and thin—considerable improvement to my former aunt and uncle and cousin.

Once the plane took off, and we pass through, we passed through with Sam called The event horizon, I felt like I was hallway traveling again. Someone how, I knew must be the pilot told us who we were back in England and back in 89. Then Mr. Smith told us of his business in this dimension, and he could be an Ally.

I wasn't particularly fond of the idea, but I knew Mr. Smith was more than a match for this Dumbledore. He told us to check our passports, and the only thing that seemed different was my eye color going back to what it once was, and my name was changed to Hadrian Orion Black. And then, of course, another folder all it did was tell me of the common backstory of the American Black family. But I suppose that's all I needed to know. Once I saw the folder and learned the backstory, I blacked out.


	6. chapter 6

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Henry Winchester point of view

We all woke up, except for Harry, suspiciously. In a massive old world foyer with what I instinctively knew to be a wand box beside each of us. A confused and angry elderly wizard could be seen by magical torches, which produced a light not too similar to a Noonday Sun. The unknown wizard was pointing a wand at us. With a flick of his wrist, Mr. Smith made the wand appear in his hand. Then he said, "now Lord Black, some previous plans might change, and I would like to propose a business proposition to you."

Lord Black said, "I'm listening."

At which point, Mr. Smith described recent events in our lives and our plans at present. Then he said, "an unexpected development occurs. It would appear that in this reality. The Winchester family," gesturing at us, is a branch of the Black family. The ever young Henry Winchester," Mr. Smith said while circling the room, causing his shadow to fall upon the medieval tile work. Henry Winchester most likely would have been born to you had he been born in this reality. The only existing true Black heir was disowned by your distressed niece/ daughter-in-law and is currently falsely imprisoned. Now your family has authority, prestige, and the claim through Sirius and Dorea to Harry Potter. And I have a means of backdating all information necessary to explain their existence as well an explanation for the lack of the presents of Henry's son and de-aging you 30 years."

I could tell that Mr. Smith was scrutinizing Lord Black's reaction as he sat down on a bench in a dignified manner, resting his cane on the wall. "I have some information you might be interested in learning is that this Lord Voldemort is a Half-Blood via muggle father by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. This I can prove to you."

Lord Black countered in a firm but shaky voice. "If everything you say is true, why should I be interested in bringing dishonor to my family name by claiming an illegitimate heir and reclaiming a disowned heir, so that you can protect a child that at this moment. I have no reason to be concerned about. Not only that, but I have lived long enough. There's also the potential of fracturing the many pureblood families by releasing this information if I choose to share it.

Mr. Smith said in a pleasant but deceptive tone. "The reason is simple, honor and prestige go hand-in-hand with power and knowledge. I would be more than willing to be your family's attorney, as long as I could handle my ventures in between my official tasks. You should know," It was like I was watching two predictors circling each other. "I possess the knowledge you never knew existed from ancient times two other worlds, and we both know the value of knowledge. Besides, your family's prestige will be quickly restored if only through fear of your name. The dark families would not dare go against you if you could prove the man their supporters was a fraud. Not only that, but the possible blackmail could be endless if you have any information about those who voluntarily took his mark, but they claimed otherwise. And, I know for a fact that you would love nothing more then to bring Albus Dumbledore to heel if you play your cards right with being the lord of the house to which Harry Potter resided in I could easily see that happening."

Lord Blacks devious expression that made me shudder, and then he said, "if the adults can act the part, I would be more than happy for my family to expand."

Mr. Smith turns to the boys, and I only then that I noticed that Harry was still unconscious. And he said, "as long as you boys don't mind cufflinks, tie clips and possibly jewelry those I can embed premier purebloods etiquette. So that when you are wearing them, you would for all intents and purposes be purebloods."

I looked at Sam and Dean, and will they also glance at Harry, and we silently came to an agreement. Then I said, "well, then it would appear were part of the Black family now."

Then Mr. Smith pulled out what appeared to be a laser pointer. Except it produces multiple moving beams on the tile floor. They left a residual glow on the floor surrounding Lord Black, Which intensified until he shut off the laser. When the light faded, Lord Black went from 80 years old to 50 years old.

Mr. Smith also said, "you will probably find your luggage in who's ever rooms your new father chose. he addressed me in a manner that left no room for input. "You will have the paperwork explaining everything from your time skip to Harry's blood adoption, and a date for the trial for Sirius will be in Lord Black's office tomorrow at 9 a.m. sharp.

The wands which were in boxes beside us had an incantation inscribed, and then he said, "the wands which grant you the knowledge a general magic and whatever magical art or skill you would specialize in. The wands upon us reciting the incantation will recharge your dormant magical cores to the level they would be at if you had born here." At which point, he took out his pocket watch and was gone.

Lord Black's wand repaired in his hand, and Harry woke up, asking, "where am I and who are you."

Lord Black said, "there has been a change in plans you're in the world you were born in, specifically the Black estate in Southern Wales, I am Lord Arcturus Black III, and I am now your great-great-grandfather. And you just became part of a very motivated family."

Dalton Black point of view

Yet another addition to the family, but now it's us being brought in. I don't think our lives could be so confusing, but I guess I was wrong. First, plan out the window when he oh so casually approaching a man that might as well be a stranger just because he is a dimensional relative.

Not to mention Mr. Smith's phrasing of dating made me think that watch does more than stop time. And to make matters more dangerous. I couldn't help it get the impression that the Ancient and Noble House of Black didn't exactly get its power through acts of kindness.

Lord Black oh so politely pointed out that I didn't exactly adopt Harry out of the goodness of my heart. Which left me feel terrible about my actions, but I suppose that feeling is well deserved. If it makes any difference the moment I decided to adopt him, I did consider him my son in all aspects. Not to mention how old I feel because, according to my new driver's license, I'm older than baby. In this world, I was born on January 24, 1963. The moment I thought about it, I knew that at the Galway airport, long-term parking was a 69 Impala. Distracting me from my train of thought was Lord Black, pointing at the wand boxes. Thankfully all three of us were reasonably fluent in Latin and upon reciting the incantation which translated into.

_To see is to know _

_To look is to learn _

_Like a light in the darkness_

_A sphere a glow_

With_ this wand, we now belong_

_And belong do we _

So_ mote it be_

Instantly, it was as if I was drowning in a sea of energy, and when I surfaced, I was a highly experienced Auror, curse breaker, and specializing in all things dark. After that, a creature called a house elf showed us to our rooms.

Samuel Black point of view

Our family gets crazier every day now we have someone who could pass as a grandfather. Apparently, we are the Black family, which means we are home and have to deal with the familial names.

The fact that Mr. Smith kept Harry unconscious during the negotiations if they can be called that. Was it to preserve his image that family is always accepting, or was it out of pity because the family he was arranging for us to join. I honestly cannot say, and I am now a firm believer at his pocket watch is an exceptional timepiece.

I was glad that I knew Latin because once I said what was written on the box. I felt as if I was surrounded by energy and unable to breathe, and then as soon as it began was gone. Second only to my brother in skill, except I was considered the logical and compassionate one. A house-elf appeared wearing what appeared to be a black toga bound together with a black family crest pin—showing us to our rooms.

Hadrian Black

As soon as the plane touched down, everything was in a haze. I remember Mr. Smith near an older man engulfed in lights, which made him years younger, and then there was a pocket watch simile nothing more than an antique timepiece. Seemingly ordinary at first glance, I could sense a hidden dial and ring on the inside behind the crystal panel.

The ring showed 13 trees in various states, and the special dial on the inside surface, which did more than depict the phases of the Moon. I could hear a snapping sound, like metal against metal closing. And I wake up finding a man at least 50 standing over me telling me that I was now his great-great-grandson.

First, I have a father, then a loving uncle, a great grandfather, and now a great-great-grandfather. And that doesn't even include my father's second cousin/my godfather Sirius Black or anyone else for that matter as we are being shown to our rooms. I noticed I am the last one to be assigned one.

I realized that we had not asked what the house-elf was called or even if they did have names as I never truly learned of the magical world from my loving aunt and uncle Petunia and Vernon. I learned that it was called Lunula. When I first saw my room, I thought the less updated portions of the bunker look like a museum.


	7. chapter 7

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Supernatural

Thomas Evans point of view

I was continuing my story in conjunction with Mr. Smith's request, too, and I quote 'to go for the throat, but to make sure nothing magical was ever mentioned, especially names of importance.' Where and when he came across a spell that made what I wrote to be believed by everyone non-magical is beyond me, but I can understand its importance.

The charges against Vernon Dursley having been raised to treason and somehow, despite all logic, his wife. Who did nothing but to Snoop on her neighbors and questionable Aunt? She now has nine charges of social care fraud. Then just before going to work, I received a manila folder via owl. And it was a clipping of the daily prophet talking about how no one had seen Harry Potter for a week, which made me laugh as I knew they were so far off the real trail they wouldn't know where to look.

And the second page contains some rather interesting documents, complete with magically developed photos about the revival of the black family and a posted court date for the trial for Sirius Black since he was sentenced without one. As I was about to close at the folder, I noticed a note of an interview for next Monday at 1 p.m. with Lord Black and his extended family.

So I figured I would finish the story I was working on by the end of today and then track down the owner of the only other source of news, The quibbler. He could provide the real truth about their background. In the event they ever chose to come forward.

Then I set about contacting my former editor at the daily prophet, complete with official sources magical and nonmagical with a story and potential interview. I just now received my first front-page story with them, and it's about hard-earned lessons as it was phrased.

Dear readers, I regret to inform you then our beloved Minister Millicent Bagnold is resigning from the ministry of magic. She is resigning due to ill-health that she has not elaborated on, but she has stated the stress of her position is the origin of her condition. This resignation was announced shortly after Sirius Orion black was declared innocent. Cornelius Fudge, who was awarded the order of first Merlin, has been informed that he is no longer recognized as a recipient and has been required to reimburse the I.C.W of the full amount awarded. Also, the I.C.W has begun a lengthy investigation, and of any actions they awarded during that you know whose Reign of Terror. Only individuals who answer to the British ministry of magic need to be concerned. More on page 14

Henry blacks point of view

After yet another awkward yet tense breakfast, I couldn't help but noticing Arcturus smiling rather vindictively at the newest edition of The daily prophet. I have read my copy and suspect this to be the work of Mr. Smith and this freelance reporter Mr. Evans. Sirius will be visiting here today for the interview. Still, due to several factors, it has been decided he will not be living here until Lord Black has the all-clear by the mind healers that he is not only stable but predominantly recovered from his false imprisonment. He even arranged for the Black family estate to be cleaned up and redecorated in. I quote, "a decidedly less deranged manor." The home Inquisition was Sirius's childhood home but that my dear sibling and cousin. They seemed to think the more use of the color black and the more disturbing, the better. Samuel personally went there to oversee it, and he said other than saving the family heirlooms (and cleansing a locket), 'we should have just burn it to the ground.' This does not concern me, though.

What doesn't have me concerned is this interview, as we have all prepared for every question. The fact that Mr. Smith was able to come by with what he said was the question. Being interviewed by someone he knew on a first-name makes me question just how much control he has. What I am concerned about is this family dinner. How do you handle the rest of the direct living branches of the Black family? I have already been warned about Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her husband. That her son might be a plant to get closer to Harry as he is the spirit and image of his father, that doesn't mean he isn't young enough to change.

I do think Mr. Smith has many plans which are always changing. As he conveniently found an archaic treatment for individuals who have been tortured to the point of being considered invalid by modern standards. The prime individuals to be treated at St.Mongo's are the son and daughter-in-law of one of Dumbledore's main allies. They have a son that is also Harry's age. This fact did not escape me, Thou I am sure it is more than coincidence.

My dearest father seems to be exploring the concept of an alliance between the houses when one hasn't even been mentioned yet. It's also come to my attention (AKA Mr. Smith) that I have another niece who has been disowned due to her marrying a muggle-born. I politely inquired as to whether or not she would be brought back into the family, after all, If we were making alliances with well-known light families. Father's response was cryptic at best, but I believe the summary was yes.

Dalton Winchester's point of view

It has been an interesting week between my relative who will solely be Harry's godfather being released. But between the secret knowledge regarding multiple universes and the roles we play. And the fact that Sirius has been in a place closer to a madhouse than a prison. I am confident that my distant grandfather will make the right decision, unlike his decision regarding a specific car. We are being given the questions, the interview won't be a problem, but this family dinner concerns me. We're meeting all blacks through name and marriage.

Samuel Black point of view

Our loving head of house has assigned me to inspect the appointed family house for my new second cousin Sirius. After walking in the front door and was greeted by the ever so pleasant portrait of my late cousin, my first thought was to burn it all. But since I was required to inspect it, I stumbled across something that felt like a Horcrux. The house-elf Krieger kept trying to take it away until I force him to explain to me the reason. Then I realized who's Horcrux it was. I shared with him that I knew how to destroy it. But it must be treated first, and that if he would help me remove the listed valuables from the house before renovation. I would gladly help him destroy it.

Now all I have to do is swap the real one with a fake, get Mr. Smith to extract the soul fragment of Voldemort. I also oversee the entire renovation before Monday, and if that was not enough, I also have to rehearse answers to an interview. As well as memorize key facts about all living relatives and several deceased ones before the family dinner.

Hadrian Black's point of view

Etiquette and archaic magic lessons are all I've been receiving since I arrived here. I don't want to sound like Dudley whining and complaining but come on. I'm being dragged into things without being told what they are. I've been kept so far in the dark I couldn't see the light with a torch. And my dearest ancestral grandfather is no more fooled than I am as to why father has been visiting muggle London since Lord black and no uncertain terms informed him that he was an heir to an ancient and Noble magical house. Some old muggle car was not befitting of the House of black even if that was its color. I mean, It may have the same VIN, but that does not mean it is baby.

But as I said, I'm not whining, even if Arcturus keeps testing my observation skills as if there's an enemy around every corner. Now we have some interviews even I can tell can be done without us being present. As well as a family dinner with relatives I have to learn information about even though I've never met them before, but that's life I suppose.


	8. chapter 8

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Supernatural

Henry blacks point of view

One by one, we woke up what was little more than then upgraded medieval castle. A house-elf Darmy as he identified himself was exactly a friendly creature, but he does seem to know his way around the castle. Including several secret passages that I was confident we would not be able to locate on our own.

When we made our way into the Dining room, we were informed by Lord Black, the man who I guess is now my father, that we were to adhere to strict tradition in front of guests. Including familial titles and so much more. I could tell it was going right over Dean's head, Sam seemed surprisingly capable, and Harry was somewhere in between.

I knew all this would change at 9 a.m., and like before, Mr. Smith was never late. But this time, he did appear to have changed appearance. I guess it just takes him longer because of his traveling.

(You can skip over if you want)

Gone was his casual suit and average everything. Standing before me now was a man who could easily pass for that Bomer fellow from the TV show.

(Skip over done)

Mr. Smith said, "at least you're not acting overly surprised by my change in appearance." all the while, he was straightening out a crease in his suit.

Dean replied, "we expected something, just not on this scale."

"I was rather surprised myself." Mr. Smith said with a deceptively charming smile. Then he tossed a folder and a box on the large mahogany desk.

We felt a similar sensation to the other instances, but this time there was no marble. And, just like before, we were suddenly updated in regards to our situation. After Dalton Black adopted Harry, their father felt it was a mistake and decided to focus on his heavily classified work and was out of touch until further notice. At which point, Dalton and Samuel decided to visit their ancestral grandfather before he passed away.

Arcturus Black generously decided to acknowledge them since all of his legitimate lines were either dead or in prison. And they were the last individuals that could directly claim the title, Lord Black. After his insistence that Dean performed the blood adoption. I somehow fell back into time because of family magic. And upon making contact, my loving father, he was somehow de-aged several decades younger. At which point, lord black hired a magical international solicitor. Said solicitor being Mister Smith, to clear up the lordship title and other assets, which is how we received Sirius Black's first trial date.

In addition to that, we had a potential interview with a reporter to publicly announce the revival of the black family. The trial was set for three days prior to the interview.

"With all due respect, Henry is now my son. If Sirius Black chooses to remain his godfather, that is another matter entirely. But HE IS MY SON." Dean said, putting his hands on the desk and looking Arcturus squarely in the eyes from the other side.

Arcturus dismissively stated, "this is a family matter now. And would be resolved by myself."

"It better be resolved right," Dalton not so subtly stated. Once again, he leaned against the wall of the study.

"You have a strong backbone, but you need to work on your indiscretion. It would not do to have a member of my house to be rude in public."

Then Mr. Smith handed each of us a black stone with a silver casing which changed to suit our individual preference. For me, they became cufflinks, Dalton, a ring, Samuel a watch, and Harry a necklace. Arcturus said, "I am well pleased with the arrangements so far. How did you manage to pass documents without my approval."

Mr. Smith gives a sly smile than stated. "There are many ways to infer positions of authority without technically claiming to be in the position. Such as well say, informing officials you are looking after the black family's best interest. After all, I simply couldn't contact a past version of you to get proper approval. Regardless it would help if you read the addition of the English herald that is on your desk. Before you assume what length I'll go to ensure things are handled without revealing the magical world to a non-magical newspaper.

"You are slick, Mr. Smith. I will give you that, but it would be wise to remember your limits." Archibald said while reading the newspaper aloud.

Once he did that, we fully realized the real reasons Harry was taken away and the reasons the magical and nonmagical believe he was taken away. Not to mention, Mr. Smith mysteries connection to a particular reporter. At which point, I didn't know who to fear more, the intimidating relative, or the charming lawyer. Then Arcturus Black smiled viciously and said, "it seems I have found the ideal representative for the esteemed black family.

" It seems I found an equally minded employer for this reality." Mr. Smith replied, leaving me with the feeling. That was the equivalent of a demon making a deal. I wasn't sure what just happened, but I knew it wasn't good.

Time skip to July 14th after the trial of Sirius Black.

Lord Arcturus Black publicly said after the trial the horrendous Injustice done to his family. And he would personally see that the responsible parties understood the consequences of their actions. At which point, Lord Black had the staff of St. Mungo's promptly taking Sirius Black away to the mind healers Ward for treatment with Sirius knowing we would meet him there. But that Harry would not see him until the mind healers had given their approval. To say he was displeased would be an understatement, but at the same time, he did accept it.

At St. Mungo's, we was joined by Mr. Smith. Who informed Sirius of the custodial transferences. He said, "I can tell that you are displeased but this, but you must understand that Dalton Black." Mr. Smith motion toward Dalton. "Your second cousin has nothing but the best interest for Harry and that this matter will be settled later by your head of house. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to speak with your grandfather regarding hard-earned lessons." I immediately knew what he meant but knew better than to interfere.

Sirius demanded on knowing who we were since we were raising Harry. The mind healer said, "if it calmed him down, then that's what you should do." We gave him the official story, as explained to us. With me as his illegitimate time-traveling uncle. And Dalton and Sam as his second cousins. As well as Harry being his former godson and now his third cousin. Of course, he asked about John. I informed him that John's work was heavily classified and he was unavailable until further

notice.

Before we left, the mind healer said, "Sirius will be stable by Monday. But it would still be sometime before he is a semblance of his old self." At which point we left to prepare ourselves for the interview, The wizarding world wouldn't soon forget.


	9. chapter 9

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Supernatural

No one's point of view

The Family that was formerly known as the Winchesters was getting ready for the Interview. Lord Black was helping prepare his legitimate grandson for the interview. After he gave him the family dress robes and the answers to all the questions? Sirius asked, "what's the point if everything's pre-arranged, including the Q and A."

"Appearances, grandson, and I have been told there is going to be a little bug on Mr. Evan's shoulder." Lord Black said as he readjusted the dress robes again. As you know, Samuel, or Sam he prefers, was unable to finish the renovations to the townhouse on his own. So Mr. Smith agreed to step in as he was looking for his residence while serving the Black family."

"So that is why the Town House is now two townhouses in one. When exactly will I be able to move into the main house with Harry." He asked will trying to loosen his tie just enough not to get noticed in front of the full-length mirror.

"So, it looks like you'll sharing this structure." Lord blacks said, seemingly ignoring his grandson's comment. "You will remain here until the mind healers say you're more than just stable." He sighed in resignation and acceptance.

"But, after I've been given a clean bill of health, Harry stays with me," Sirius said with hope in his voice.

Lord Black said in a sympathetic tone, "no, Dalton or Dean as he prefers maybe cheeky at times. But he cares very deeply for Hadrian or Harry if you prefer and is considered America's top combat and expert in Fields ranging from dark creatures to dark curses. Anyway, he's agreed to make you Harry's godfather once again if you don't push the issue. The only restriction that gives them a flo call before you visit." He continued, leaving no room for argument. "If you want to fight it, you have to me fight me. But I can assure you. I wouldn't hire a kind and empathetic lawyer. Besides, Mr. Smith put a protective ward on Harry that can only be applied to a client by a tabelliones or Notary, aka lawyer. This particular protection Ward is so old not even he knows what it does, but when was still applied, no one was willing to even indirectly harming said client." Lord Black continued correcting Sirius's necktie despite his protests.

"I suppose I'll have to accept that it's not like fighting you is a battle. I can't win without reliable allies."

" You're finally learning when to pick your battles. It took a while, but it finally happened. get ready and meet me in the Great Hall."

Rita Skeeters point of view

I have to use my new animagus form to do my take on the Black family interview. Because that muggle-born Evans, who was fired because he wasn't good enough. It managed to worm his way back into the paper. I still have yet to figure out how he managed to get this interview or the source of the previous articles.

When he appropated onto a Black estate, he greeted the black family individually. Still, he seemed to have some personal connection to the lawyer how single-handedly brought down 15 individuals involved in the conviction of Sirius Black, and I suspect he is not finished. "I see the Skeeter beetle is back in season," Mr. Smith said. This told me he knew that I was there, and most likely, Lord Black did as well as the fact that I was an illegal animagus which meant that I better watch what I write.

I thought we were meeting at the main Family estate, Thomas said. "That was the original plan, but with all the work done to the Black family townhouse, it seems a shame not to show it off." They stepped into an elegant oblong Foyer with two angled columned archways. It created an asymmetric hallway, one belonging to one with the Smith family crest above it and the other bearing the black family crest.

Detailed description of the renovated townhouse you can skip if you want.

"If you'll step through the Black archway, you will see a great hall styled after the Opera Garnier lit by two chandeliers and wall sconces. With an upper walkway supported by the columns below and accessed by a grand spiral staircase. There is, of course, a multi-function basement. On the first floor, we have a dining room, kitchen, music room, private performance Hall, private study and library, and a front parlor and back parlor. The door that is behind the grand staircase leads to a parallel Chambers that are strictly for family. Upstairs is the family parlor in the open area behind the stairwell with 14 bedrooms with full ensuites. And a rooftop greenhouse."

Description finished

"You have truly outdone yourself, Mr. Smith." Mr. Evan said, observing the great hall.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Evans, I put extra effort. Into the design and wards, which directly reflect the Black family. I added my personal approach to security wards." After hearing this, I knew that he had to know I was here, and I would be dead if he had wished it. "Shall we begin the interview?"

"Of course," Evans replied. "Lord Black, could you tell me in your own words what has recently transpired. Regarding your family, of course."

He then recited what I had already known but added, "in the spirit reuniting was lost. I have smoothed over the issues leading to my granddaughter Andromeda disownment. I would be happy to welcome her back into the family if she so chooses to."

"That is wonderful," Evan said.

"And in regards to Sirius here it has been decided until the mind healers give him a clean bill of health. He shall remain here. While he will retain his godfather status, Dalton shall remain Hadrian's legal father. He has already performed the blood adoption and has proven himself to be a loving and skilled father.

This rehearsed story went on for an hour from Black to Black with no variations in the story. It was only on the last question that things got mildly interesting when Evan asked. "I know this bit off-topic, but could you clarify. The confirm or deny the question select individuals have been asking possible relation to myself late Lily Potter nae Evans. This is due to the repetition that it has been inquired about."

"I can answer this one," Samuel Black said. I took it upon myself to inquire about the subject. After reading the article you wrote, I found that your great-Uncle Cecil was her great great grandfather. So yes, you are related and not even that distantly by magical standards. He was a squib of the Prewett bloodline."

"Well, I can honestly say I did not expect that it is more than even I knew. Thank you for sharing that information with me, and for the interview, I hope you have a nice day." They gave a comparable farewell varying from each person, with Mr. Smith leading him out.

Dear readers, Rita Skeeter, here telling you that Lord Arcturus Black of the ancient and Noble House of Black has begun bringing in disowned relatives back into the house. Is this a Goodwill gesture, or is there more to it than that? I will keep you informed. Read more on page 8

Samuel Black's point of view

After reading the newest edition of the daily prophet, I knew why we bother with the actual interview. And why he suggested we study animagus identification. I think pretending she wasn't there was the most challenging part of the interview. The fact that he crafted are answers to paint the individuals in his crosshairs and the worst possible light. All while making us look like slightly tarnished saints. I am once again glad to be working on him and not against him.

Now I am putting on dress robes since the wizarding world hasn't heard of anything remotely modern three years to go. I wonder if I'll be able to keep the magic thou. Oh well, that's in the future now for an over-the-top family dinner party.

Dalton black point of view

After appropriating to the townhouse because Sam, Henry, and I are somehow able to wordlessly and wandless appropriate without feeling any nausea. We can't stand flo travel though and only use it when necessary. We stand idly by in a place I've only been to once for the interview just because it's been renovated, and Lord black wants to show it off. What he doesn't know is that this world's baby is in long-term parking three blocks away. It is so close yet so far.

Green flames flared up when the guests arrived if only Sam had confiscated my trumpet(it was just a joke anyway,) and Lord Black pointedly stated he would curse me if I tried any antics. Because apparently, I'm the only one does magic black stones don't have full control over. As we shake hands with cousin Narcissa and family, Pollux black, Cassiopeia Black, Callidora, and family. With the last-minute confirmation of Callidora sister in law and grandson Neville. The newly restored (probably at the insistence of a certain meddlesome Dumbledore) Andromeda and family. After many congratulations and well-wishes for Sirius. Most of which seemed to piss him off, as they had left him to rot without even inquiring about a trial. The only silver lining for him was that he could be with Harry. When someone named Mooney is mentioned, he said, "I'm not ready to talk about that yet."

Then he quickly changed the subject to marriage, much to our displeasure. Sam and I apparently are prime marriage material to continue the black family line. After I heard Sirius snickering, I roped him into it, saying, "there'd be many sympathetic, less notable pureblood women be understanding of your circumstances." He changed the subject just as quickly to politics.

After small talk, Lord Black mentioned an archaic healing ritual. That our family

lawyer Mr. Smith was able to perform, could transfer a person's physical state into an object. It was all but banned as that created a cursed item that can never decursed or destroyed. Lord Black not-so-subtly said, "the black family is of the one few capable and willing to perform said ritual if Lady Longbottom was so inclined to have this performed."

Vulture hat(Lady Longbottom) was about to protest angrily. He said, "this is merely an offer," that he phrased in such a way to be understood by the right individuals. "What is the cost of this generous offer," she inquired. "It is absolutely nothing. After all, the House of Longbottom and the House of Black are already allied through marriage." There was clearly something that was being discussed that was a way over my head. So, after some more intensified awkward small talk, the dinner was over, and we were back at the Manor.


	10. chapter 10

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Supernatural

Severus Snape point of view

That dunderhead called an order meeting regarding the safety of Potter's spawn. Does the fool not realize that Black with all of his many faults. He is more than capable of realizing his imprisonment, and the placement of his godson with Lily's vile relatives was not accidental. Now he has to put up with relatives he ran away from to see his godson. The fact that multiple order members aren't even present. Shows that Blacks' family lawyer strategy is working flawlessly to expose Dumbledore for the Machiavellian leader he is.

Sirius Black point of view

I didn't entirely trust what Mr. Smith said, so I flo called ahead. Once I arrived, I learned what happened to my family's old house elf. I'm going to have to get a copy of Harry's learning timetable. He is in etiquette lessons right now, and as much as I love him. I am not going into that room. At least this gives me a chance to talk to Dalton to know the man raising Harry. Dalton was sneaking away from Krieger so he could avoid the lesson as well. It turns out his refined etiquette came from an enchanted Stone that did not work as well as it should. After I caught him, he told me it would be a good opportunity for us to talk in non-magi London.

Once we had appropriated to muggle London, he asked me about my flying motorcycle. Said motorcycle Hagrid was so gracious to return only for the department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts to confiscate it. Then, he said he would show me his baby. At first, I thought Grandfather Arcturus wasn't the only one that was a child out of wedlock. At which point, I saw it his pride and joy, a 69 Impala enchanted to function as a spell amplifier and shield.

He then began talking about his love of the Muggle world (he understood said world unlike a particular department head) and how he and his brother worked as a team across the pond. With extensive details regarding their various prank wars. Despite my better judgment, I began to like him. Just from the way, he described Sammy as he wanted to call him. I knew he would have been in Raven Claw, and Dean would have been in Gryffindor.

The only member of this new branch of the black family. I think I'll have trouble with is Henry. From what Dean described him as he sounds like a male version of professor McGonagall. I'm thinking of convincing Dean to gather our resources to prank him.

Now on to figuring out how he was a loving and responsible father. I didn't need to pretend to contemplate why my dearest grandfather would considerer him a loving father, but I learned in our conversation that with and without a wand. Especially with a muggle weapon, he was not one to be rivaled with ease. The most crucial thing I learned during our excursion, though, was the fact that he wanted a better childhood put Harry that he had for himself or his brother. Also, he would lay down his life for Harry. And as much as I wish I could be the one raising him. I could not imagine a better person doing the job. Unless, of course, he marries a real witch. Speaking of marriage, I have yet to thank him for pointing out that a lower-ranking pureblood family; would be happy to have me as a son-in-law. A good sticking charm should do the trick.

He's very adept at anticipating spells when I decided to put a sticking charm in a particular place in retaliation. He responded with an undergarment shrinking spell. The spell was the only lifted after I apologized. Then he made the mistake of saying, "you're going to have to try harder if you're going to prank me." This I took as a challenge. Once we appropriated back to the manor, he told me I should look up what Horcruxes are because the black family has already found two of them. Both belong to one Tom marvolo Riddle. One of which came from Harry's in the scar on Harry's forehead, and another came from the locket of Salazar Slytherin. I was furious, but after calming down, we parted ways. I did manage to spend a few moments with Harry, though. Before his next lesson began, that is.

I was returning to the townhouse, which now only has hints of the color black. There was a letter from that conniving headmaster requesting my presence for tea this afternoon. I wanted to tell him where to shove it. But, I realized two could play mind games.

Time skip

Here I am at Hogwarts. And much to my surprise, my cousin Andromeda is here as well. I cannot tell if she knows she is being played. At least I know I'm being used as a pawn by both of them. Regardless, I raised my occlumency shields should I tragically we happen to relapse. As we walk to the headmaster's office, we make small talk. I can tell she resents our grandfather. That emotion is probably clouding her judgment. After some false pleasantries and more than a few roundabout discussions, Dumbledore finally talked about why he summoned us. I blindsided him with Dean's question. "how did you even hear of Horcruxes," he asked to rather shocked. I told him what Dean had told me. "That is very disturbing. Have they attempted to destroy them," he asked.

"That is all I know at the moment. I can't tell you what I don't know. With Andromeda and me having been raised as Blacks, we know more about Horcruxes than most. It still is not much." I said aloud, thinking. Andromeda may not be completely blind to our dearest grandfather. She does seem still be fooled by Dumbledore. As such, I will have to tread carefully around her.

When I asked if he knew that Peter Pettigrew was an illegal animagus, Dumbledore faked ignorance rather well. He warned me that my grandfather didn't free me out of the goodness of his heart. And Dumbledore wanted me to be around Harry so he would not be corrupted. I inform him, "he has a strict learning outline as he had not been taught anything about wizarding customs or etiquette when he was placed with the Dursleys."

He smiled that smile that now irritated me. Then said, "I'm sure you'll think of something." Dumbledore proceeded to tell Andromeda to watch out for Nymphadora. I quickly respond, saying, "every single member of now legitimate line is either an aurar or an academic or both."

"True as that maybe," he said, adjusting his glasses. "They have spent more time with him than you. Your grandfather Lord Black is keeping you at a distance for reasons that we cannot trust are purely for your well being." This continues for some time. Finally, we were able to leave. Before I left Hogwarts, I invited Andromeda over to the townhouse for a more intimate family dinner. And I would see if I could bring our uncle and second cousins they will, of course, bring Harry. She said, "that sounds like a wonderful idea, and she would be sure to bring Ted and Nymphadora."


	11. chapter 11

I have no claim to Harry Potter or Supernatural

Sirius Black Point of View

I'm getting ready for Andromeda and Nymphadora to arrive. Ted had to go on an unexpected business trip. While Sam and Dean, we're unable to come for reasons that were never explained. These convenient occurrences have my grandfather's scent all over. Either way, they're here now. After some small talk, I asked how Nymphadora, "Dora," my little cousin corrected me, could get away from Hogwarts during the school year.

Andromeda told me, "the headmaster is very understanding." this was said in a polite, not oblivious manner.

Albus Dumbledore was conveniently letting a student who would, by default, have access to Harry and me. Leave a boarding school during the school year what's are so conniving of him, I thought. "Yes, headmaster Dumbledore was always a very understanding," I said, though. After that, I inquired how she likes being a fourth-year Hufflepuff.

She said it was wonderful and began talking about wanting to be an Auror one day. Andromeda was not too pleased by this. I said it is always good to aim high. She muttered something about her daughter focusing her sights in a different direction. They asked how I was doing. I told them, "I'd been to the manor several times and have grown quite close to Dean. He reminds me of much of my former self. and the mind healers say I'm making remarkable progress."

" Dean," Dora inquired. She was barely managing to avoid knocking the teacup off the table.

"You didn't think you were the only one that didn't like your full name, now did you," I ask her in a playful tone.

She still gave me a questioning glare, "Dalton prefers Dean, and Samuel prefers Sam. except on formal occasions at which point they will use their full name." After hearing Andromeda talk about her work in the ministry. As well as Dora's seemingly dull school year, I couldn't help but think it lacked certain mischievous students. Andromeda seems to realize the direction I was heading and quickly redirected it to talk of my old school friend Remus. I am still very upset about the ease at which he abandoned me. But, I was beginning to forget him, for we had a few talks, and I learned right quick that Dumbledore was there to comfort him and convinced him what was going on. I wasn't quite ready to forgive him, but I was much closer than I was before.

Dora mentioned that a pet rat missing one of its digits disappeared in the Gryffindor dormitories. Now, I had reason to speak to Dumbledore. I told them the Malfoy's for canceling their annual winter festivities. In favor of a formal gala at the black Manor to properly introduce the newest members and reintroduce Andromeda and me. Since the mind healers said, I will be as close to my old self as I will probably ever be.

Andromeda said, "I will be expecting the invitation." She added, all the while catching the teacup and saucer from falling this time.

"Not an invitation," I said, "for the Black family and spouses, our dearest grandfather politely inferred that we would be attending," I said, unable to conceal my agitation towards the gala.

"I guess I'll have to access the account that was opened in my name than to get proper attire for my family then." She confirms in an exhausted tone a voice.

"So it would appear," then the grandfather clock chimed. "It would appear our time is up," I said.

"So it is," she replied, then we parted ways. I sent a Patronus to the headmaster requesting a private meeting regarding a specific rat.

Dalton Black's point of view

Sirius flo called ahead and told us he had something to discuss. After he arrived, we went to Lord Black's study to describe what was discussed during tea with Andromeda and Nymphadora. Sirius then asked, "are you all certain in your abilities to spot an animagus in animal form."

Grandfather responded, "I could tell that you were an animagus well before graduation. And I will be a company with you to meet with Dumbledore. For no one betrays a Black and doesn't suffer the consequence."

"I apologize for intruding," said the family solicitor as he entered the study. "I have those forms you needed to sign. Also, I couldn't help but overhear what was being discussed. I might possess a rat cage that is ideal for the purposes nothing illegal, of course, but I would have to accompany you as currently only my wand can open or close it."

"That will do very nicely," Grandfather said.

"In that case, I will clear my schedule, and I would recommend that's a serious black send another Patronus to the headmaster requesting the presence of Remus lupin. he is a trusted individual that can identify Peter Pettigrew." Mr. Smith said, picking up the newly signed documents.

"Very well then," said lord black.

time skip

Three hours have passed; we are all going except Henry, who will be watching Harry. Mr. Smith that somehow procured a copy of what Sirius Black called the Marauder's map. Then he proceeded to age and made alterations to appear to be a personal map belonging to the late Phineas Black, a former headmaster. Shortly after that, Albus Dumbledore flo called us. Informing us that would be there in an hour, and we could begin the inquiry.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Lord Black lead us to a gargoyle. He said in Greek, "password override black serpent."

"How did you," Dumbledore start saying.

" There are many secrets to this Castle, headmaster Dumbledore," grandfather replied.

"I'll have to look into that one," he said under his breath. The school's office looks like something out of a child store, but to each their own, I suppose.

"Remus," Sirius Black said with a tight smile, "it is good to see you."

"You as well, Sirius," Remus Lupin responded similarly.

Smith produced the map informing the headmaster he required his magical signature as he was the current headmaster. Once the headmaster did this, the map came to life, showing where everyone in the castle was. "A family heirloom of Phineas Black," Sirius stated.

"Of course," the headmaster replied. Mr. Smith used an incantation spot on the map that read Peter Pettigrew. Then waved his wand pointed to the cage and a fat brown rat appeared without a digit.

The cage made me shiver and made me feel immense fear. "You thought the black family would hire kind solicitor," he stated to everyone. The mutt said, "that is most definitely Peter Pettigrew."

"Well then it would appear to be time to call your colleague Alastor Moody, Mr. Smith stated. At which point, he disappeared similarly to when we first encountered him.

"How did he," Wolfie asked.

"He has never told, and we have never asked that was a condition of his employment," Grandfather said. "If that is all, I would like to speak with my great-granddaughter before I leave to inquire about etiquette and attire regarding the upcoming Yuletide celebration of the revival of the Black family."

She's in class right now, but she does have a free period next. I will summon her here then very well, he replied. Then despite very thick stone walls, I can hear students running in the hallway. So I said, if that is all, it seems that only Lord black still has a reason to be here, right. Dean, you and Samuel have your U.K. Auror certifications to do best if you left with senior Auror Moody. Then as quickly as we came, we went.


	12. chapter 12

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter Supernatural

Death Eater At Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

Dear readers, I bring you tragic news of an attack on Hadrian Black. In Madam Malkin's Robes, not to worry, though. His newly recognize father and uncle both protected him. Only for the unexplainable to happen, when five the death eaters inexplicably began screaming in pain and died most horrifically. On an unrelated note, five notable members of the pureblood community have gone missing. More on page 11

Sirius Black point of view

A month has passed since we caught the rat has been sentenced, not surprisingly, to life in Azkaban. That's too lenient if you ask me, but my grandfather is the one on the Wizengamot and not me. They couldn't open the cage until the trial. I know Mr. Smith planned that. It only made my family's solicitors' reputation more intimidating. After the trial, it was confiscated by the department of mysteries. With him saying, he could always make more. Then when we went to get dress robes specifically for the Yuletide gala. There was a death Eater attack that Sam and Dean handled with the utmost ease. Only for the death eaters to begin to scream in pain. They supposedly died after they were engulfed in a circle of fire. Which swiftly covered the entirety of the ground beneath them, and they fell into nothingness. I guess we now know what that protection ward Mr. Smith cast does now.

Anyway, the Hogwarts Express will arrive at King's crossing in 2 days. Narcissa has been visiting grandfather a little too regularly, even in regards to planning a gala. These visits made me suspicious as to what they are actually planning. I managed to look at the guest list, and it seems like they're planning a Beautillion Ball with Sam, Dean, and myself as the star attraction. Henry appears to be excluded from this focus as he is still considered mourning from his point of view.

Dalton blacks point of view

Sam and I had passed aurar exams with flying colors. The rat's trail went off without a hitch though I think Sirius wanted him to receive more than a life sentence. What Lord black is calling the Yuletide gala or a men's debutante ball as Sirius Black called it. I've grown surprisingly close to him, and we've been reprimanded by Lord black on more than one occasion for are "not" prank wars. Sirius is surprisingly inventive when it comes to those. Other than the attack at the robe store and newfound fear for Mr. Smith. Things have gone smoothly. Regardless, the entire family is going to Kings crossing to greet Nymphadora or Dora as she prefers.

time skip to Kings crossing

Dora Tonks point of view

I received an owl from mum saying the entire Black family would greet me at Kings crossing. My mum told me the head of the black family was not to be trusted under any circumstance. But that I should give the newest members the benefit of the doubt. As well as a warning me of an apparent prank war between Dean and Sirius, which is what she accredits as him returning to form his older self. What I'm not looking forward to is the distance that light families will give us. However, I hear that the Weasleys are trying to get close to Harry. I want to get to know him better.

I'm still intimidated by their solicitor, especially with his most recent action. While being entirely lawful bankrupted, the publishing company that published the fantasy series in which Harry was a character. After the daily prophet described the cage, Pettigrew was kept in. There have been many rumors that he was a dark magic practitioner. There's a difference between that and a dark wizard. I have been told that the only difference between the two is that a dark magic practitioner does not technically break the law. In contrast, a dark wizard is a criminal.

As I get off the train, I saw a clear space between the rest of the crowd and my relatives. I bid my friends goodbye. As I walk over to them, I can feel the crowd staring at me. "People stare dear it is something one gets used to with status," said Aunt Narcissa. Draco and Harry seem to be quietly bickering with each other. While I could distinctly see, cast a spell on Sirius legs, which was just as quickly, discreetly reversed and countered. With Dean using some armband to absorb the spell. I need to remember not to be standing between them. Tomorrow mum, no mother around certain relatives, and I will dress shopping for a Yuletide gala to be held a the Black townhouse. Lord Black still wanting to show it off, and there are rumors that the black family Manor is to be under renovation soon.

Henry Black's point of view

The night of the Yuletide Gala

We were all dressed up to be off to the Black family townhouse. Lord Black and my niece Narcissa have every detail planned out. They plan to properly show the new additions to the black family to all of the magical society. As well as what I suspect is every available woman of status. He knows we will not be staying in this dimension forever. But knowing him, I have a feeling he has a plan to explain our "death." Once we floed there, and everyone was in place, the guests started arriving before I knew it. I don't necessarily when, but I heard that Sirius, Dean, and Sam were somehow wrangled into dancing with two-thirds of the women attending. I was fortunately spared because I was still considered morning. Harry and all of the younger children wear off in the dueling room, having been modified to suit this event. And once it was over, Dean and Sirius couldn't get away fast enough.

Unfortunately for them we had a family gathering immediately afterward. The gala was found to be a success by everyone but the three bachelors. After Lord Malfoy commented on how Dean must get used to standards, he responded, "I understand, and how is the search going for your old friends?"

Lord Malfoy was about to reply when my dear father glared at him and said, "I believe it is best if we part ways due to how late it is." With that, the house-elves restored the townhouse to its previous state. And we were going our separate ways.


	13. chapter 13

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Supernatural

Dean Black point of view

After polite but constant nagging from Molly Weasley. And very specific guidance from Lord Black. I, Sam, Sirius, and Harry are heading over to the Borough. The downside to Sam and Harry joining us is like that Sam made a point of standing beside me with Harry beside him then Sirius. This positioning meant no prank war between us. We got there, and that house must be held together by Magic and duct tape because there's no way it is standing otherwise. After an enthusiastic greeting for Mr. Weasley, who Sirius for some reason to hold a grudge against. After finding out what he did, I made sure not to mention baby. Arthur learned of my understanding of the nonmagical world. He started asking questions when Molly and the kids got home for their summer break to join us.

After some polite yet slightly tense, because apparently, the name Black means we have to be dark wizards. Harry and Ron quickly got bored and went off to play chess. Molly had just gone off to get some tea, and I had to conjure a few dozen exploding glitter boxes. Once I showed them how they melted into the floor and were pressure activated. Sirius commented, "that's how you had retaliated against the last prank I had pulled."

"Only if you know the enchantments on the floor, I responded. Molly had come back to the boys peppering us with questions about every spell we had used against each other. She was not too pleased with what we had told them. At least Sam and Percy seem to be getting along. Charlie and I had had a short conversation about dragons. I think he might want to become a handle that one day. Bill talked about being a curse breaker asked me some questions about dark curses I knew from my time as an Aurar. So after another wise pleasant afternoon, we left saying we really should do this again sometime. We did not realize that it was a bit more literal in Britain than it was in the US.

Sam Black point of view

After an attempt at a pleasant evening with the Weasley family, a blind man could see was set up by Dumbledore. We came home Sirius went straight to the dueling room. That room was the one room he frequented the most since moving in after the gala. I had been doing some serious thinking after the gala, much to my reservation about what it was. I'd met someone by the name of Francine Bourbon. She comes from old pureblood nobility. Though now financially less than what they once were. Their family had an extensive library dating back to ancient times. She works as a caretaker for the France magical archive. And when I had mentioned that as an Aurar, I might not always be around. Francine said, "I have quite a few relatives that work in magical law enforcement, and I knew am getting into." Despite my reservations, we had started a relationship. Now I only have to figure out how to explain this to everyone else.

Timeskip family dinner

After I explained that she understood I wouldn't be around forever, Dean commented that till 98 wasn't that long of a time. Grandpa Henry said, "A love that is short but sweet is better than a lifetime of loneliness." he said with a sad look in his eyes, obviously thinking about our grandmother.

"I couldn't agree more," Lord Black said while setting his silverware down on the table. "The families respectable enough if a bit lower than they used to be."

"They used to royalty in France. It's kind of hard to get anywhere close to that, Sam replied. He was observing the reaction of the others at the table.

"True enough," Lord Black countered, conducting his observations, planing what I was confident Dean would not like.

"How are you going to plan on telling her that you're just going to disappear from this reality one day," Sirius said. Once again, he brought up the subject that none of us want to discuss.

"I looked through the family library and found a potion that went correctly made. It becomes wax-like and is used as a candle. Depending on who lights and then blows out the candle. They control what is remembered."

"So," Dean recounted, "if she can't accept that you're going to disappear from her life one day, not through dying that is. She just what, things it didn't work out."

"I'm not sure. The language the book is written in is very flowery, so I'm not all that certain what she will remember having discussed."

"I'll be happy to take a look at the potion/ candle to tell you exactly what it means," Lord black offered.

"That would be greatly appreciated," I said.

Dean Black point of view

Sammy boy is thinking of popping the question. I wonder if he married it in our home dimension, would he be considered a polygamist. Oh well, consuming facts that were hunters, sorry Men Of Letters, in own world and could die any day regardless. I suppose bittersweet love has better than non. At least, he finally got over Jess. She probably looks innocent and sweet just like Sammy or maybe a sexy librarian, here to hoping she has a Tu es belle friend at the wedding.

Sirius Black point of view

If this works out, the pressure will be off me for at least a little while. Now I'll have to do is find someone for Dean. And then, I can return to my womanizing ways. At least he knows he's going to have to leave her eventually. This is a factor that is not lost on me and is sad but the truth. But like Henry said to love for a little while is better than nothing else.

Harry Black point of view

I wonder what happens if they do end up getting married. I'm sure she'll take the fact that he's not even from this world with skepticism and a lot of difficulties. But who knows maybe for once I have a nice aunt.


	14. chapter 14

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter, Supernatural or 'Yes, Minister.'

Henry blacks point of view

Today we have a meeting with a department of magical law enforcement. Somehow, Albus Dumbledore got himself invited. The newly-promoted Amelia Bones met us since her predecessor had a nervous breakdown. She seemed to somewhat worried, but considering Mr. Smith's reputation, that is to be expected. She greeted us and asked what the urgent business was about, which point we proceeded to tell her about the multiple Horcruxes we had found but not who had made them. So it was easy to figure out that Dumbledore knows who it was. And that the only ones left to discover were a tiara or diadem located in some storage room. A living one which is a large snake. All of which would total to seven. She expressed her grievance concerns about this matter, saying, "I will have someone look into this immediately." Also, inquiring what we did with the other items and once we explained that the soul pieces were absorbed into a pearl, which once it had all the pieces of said individual soul, it would shatter. I think Dumbledore might know where the tiara is located, but I can't be sure.

Regardless we still have the business of the protection ward on Harry. Mr. Smith explained, "I will tell you all I know about this Ward. There's is little no information that I could recover regarding it beyond what you already know. I also do not know how to undo it. A reasonable recommendation would be to find a curse-breaker specializing in the early Roman empire enchantments. Either that or find an ancient archive that had more information on the subject." Mr. Smith happily told them all the while he was not helping anyone. After the meeting was over, We had a rather tricky conversation with Dumbledore. I believe it would commonly be called fishing for information. We made sure not to give him any information. Apparently, Ms. Weasley has been waiting to be contacted regarding future visits.

"I do believe there's been a misinterpretation as I understand it, Henry informed him, " Dalton said we should do this again sometime. While that in and out of itself sounds literal, in America, it's more metaphorical. It means it would be a good idea, but it's not likely to happen."

"I understand," Dumbledore said with a concerning twinkle in his eye.

"But, I informed Dalton of that and see if he is interested," I said, all the while trying to anticipate his next move.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said, "I shall tell Ms. Weasley. Glad that could be straightened out. Unfortunately, I have to leave so many things to do at once. Have a pleasant day." With that said, Dumbledore left.

Sam Black's point of view

Lord Black went over all 27 pages and summarized by saying, "The individual whose memory is altered, is done so in a most plausible way. Lord Black then had a Potions Master make two dozen candles, and I went on a trip to France to speak with her father, who instantly approved. I used a Patronus to ask her to meet me at a magically warded Park in London county.

I was nervous waited and couldn't help but notice that's some of the flowers have been Enchanted to mimic the mood of passers-by. She then arrived, and I lit the memory candle. Then I took out a gold necklace with a circular-cut silver diamond pendant surrounded by small emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. "I know this is difficult, but I need you to make an umbrella that you will not say a word of what you are about to learn."

"Do you mean an unbreakable vow," Francine said with a smirk.

"Yes, exactly," I muttered, stammering over my words.

"If I can't trust you by now, I suppose I never will be able to."

I then used an arcade memory transfer and spelled I found in the black family library. And said, "time may be short for us between you and me, but."

She jumped into my arms and said, "yes, for a moment, or million years we shall be one. That will not be the case, though, and I have always dreamed of seeing the world, much less two worlds if Mr. Smith can figure it out so can. There are several books in the French archive regarding dimensional travel." After a passionate embrace, we began resuming our conversation about literature regarding dimensional travel, and before we knew it when parted ways to tell our families. Agreeing we would get together in 2 days with our respective relatives to discuss details

Sirius Black point of view

I use my animagus form to spy on Sam's proposal. Only two discover that went from intimate the library boring in about 2 seconds. It was worse than when Remus asks the muggle librarian on a date after we graduated Hogwarts. A few hours later, we once again had dinner in the overly elaborate private family dining room. Where Sam had told them what had happened,

Dean asked, "would that made Sam royalty."

"Not so much anymore," grandfather replied, "today's is rather short notice for getting the appropriate relatives together, though."

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "I only assumed that would mean you and Grandpa Henry."

"Oh no," grandfather stated. "That means all our close relatives as a will have private properties that might be better suited for a wedding venue as well as coordinating schedules. There is so much more to it when it comes to pureblood marriages. Before you object, your mother and father could be labeled as purebloods. To summarize, the document was given to me regarding information about the American branch of a black family by Mr. Smith.

'This file contains the complete set of papers, except for a number of secret documents, a few others which are part of still active files, some correspondence lost in the floods of 1967...Some records which went astray in the move...and others when the...Office was incorporated... And the normal withdrawal of papers whose publication could give grounds for an action for libel or breach of confidence or cause embarrassment to friendly governments.'

That ensured that no one could find anything I wouldn't want to be public record. Regardless, there is a wedding to plan and quite a long list of potential guests to go through." After that was said, grandfather excused himself to make preparations.

Yes Minister Quotes. (n.d.). . Retrieved October 18, 2020, from https//mquote/956661.


	15. chapter 15

BLACK WEDDING TO SET SAIL

Dear readers, I can confirm the impending nuptials of Samuel Black if the Ancient and Noble House of Black to Francine Bourbon of the Ancient and Royal House of Bourbon. The marriage of set for to October 11th on a ship. For security reasons, it will remain unnamed. More on page 5

Samuel Black's point of view

You would think we were in the old south, and she was six months late. With the speed the wedding plans on progressing, I wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Mr. Smith was handling the venue and rooms for guests. With my future mother-in-law taking the catering. And Lady Malfoy handling everything else.

The only thing I seem to have control over is the fact that I have been appointed Harry's legal counsel at the insistence of the Ministry of Magic. It rendered the protection ward that Mr. Smith put in place null and void. Because of the ancient spell used, it's tied to a position, not a person. All the while, I do think the purebloods will be in for the shock of their lives when they discover that the pureblood marriage of the century is to be held on an old luxury liner.

Mr. Smith point of view

Of everything I was expecting to do here, hosting a wedding was not one of them. I even hear that Lady Longbottoms and Lord Black have been in talks of an official alliance, so I am preparing to take care of our son and daughter-in-law. In my spare time, I surfaced and restored an old Italian luxury liner sank in 1962, with all souls lost on board. I have been using alchemy to fortify the vessel and so it can with-stand magical charms. Such as the expansion charm the ship will double all aspects of the ship. With many more wards and enchantments for the utmost luxury and many more. With particularly vicious security wards and more than a few deadly snares that claimed the lives of the original passengers and crew. With an appropriation ward, which is tied to the specific location at the time they cast the spell. Now in two weeks, it looks like the Antonia Graza Will be gliding across the ocean once more.

Francine Bourbon's point of view

Mon père se précipite à ce mariage pour s'assurer qu'il se déroule. Mais la vitesse commence à ternir ma réputation de nombreux amis qui ont obtenu leur diplôme avec moi. Ils ont commencé à me demander si j'étais enceinte sans savoir combien de fois. J'ai expliqué la vraie raison pour laquelle la rumeur persiste. À ce stade, je veux juste que le mariage soit terminé.

My dad is rushing to this wedding to make sure it goes. But the speed is starting to tarnish my reputation of many friends who graduated with me. They started asking me if I was pregnant without knowing how many times. I explained the real reason the rumor persists. At this point, I just want the marriage to be over.

Lucius Malfoy's point of view

This wedding is a perfect opportunity and gets rid of all of the blood traitors. I've even gotten close to figuring out his anti-appropriation wards, so I am confident of success. There is the Black family solicitor ward, though. I'm confident in Rockwells ability to get on board anyway. In a fortnight, many wrongs will be righted, and I will have an Albi.

Dalton blacks point of view

My little bros getting married. I even here he already got her knocked up. Of course, I know this is not true, but it's fun to tease him about it regardless. From what I hear, there will be at least 200 single women at the wedding. Sirius and I are having a wager to see who can get the most. All I have to do is avoid Molly Weasley. I can't wait for two weeks from now.

Hadrian Black's point of view

I thought the etiquette lessons were tough before but now that at this event might be an international wedding. It is becoming impossible to have an hour of free time. It seems I'm either studying magic or learning etiquette from every magical community that is on the guestlist for two more weeks, and this will be over.

Molly Weasley Point of View

I finally am making progress with the Dalton Black to find out that his brother's wedding ruins everything. Because to Harry, that means expensive etiquette training for international marriage. At least we were invited only to realize there was no way we could afford it. But then Dumbledore made arrangements for my family and me to be fitted for dress robes so we could attend.


	16. Chapter 16

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter, Supernatural, or Ghostship

Sirius Black point of view

We just arrived on the ship five days before the wedding, and the description in the Italian corporation archive does not do this ship justice. I'm sure many of the purebloods will assume magic because it looks the way it does. That is wrong though, this ship was designed to be a palace then, and that is what it is now. He may have doubled everything, but it is a muggle design. The lights have not yet fully adjusted to magical interference. So when I cast a light charm, a surprising thing happened. An orb suddenly contained the spell, and it merely fell through the floor. Mr. Smith shrugs it off. And he stated, "it's a security Ward to prevent tracking spells or other spells are reasonably similar from working. I'm assuming you used Valterns lighting charm."

"Yes"

"Then it'll be at the bottom of the ocean at the exact spot you were when you cast it by the end of today, at least."

"Anticipating an attack."

"I like to be prepared, especially with the guest list that we have. And that's just one of the benign security wards. Even I would feel sorry for a stowaway with hostile intent." When I heard this, it gave me a cause for concern. "Nothing that won't be cleaned up in a few minutes," he said, confirming my suspicions. "Remember the Italian ministry of magic sank this ship because they couldn't contain the taint that the necromancer left behind. That's precisely what I did with all the security wards. Should you be concerned with breaking the law, technically the wards have never been tested, and we're in international waters, on a ship that, for all official intents and purposes, is still declared submerged. By the Italian ministry of magic, that very much wants to keep the very existence of this ship hidden."

"In other words, good luck prosecuting regardless of what is found."

"Precisely," Mr. Smith replied in a smug manner.

Sam Black's point of view

The wedding plans are underway. And at this point, I'm scared of Narcissa. At least she put Francine's mind at ease, so she's no longer stressed about the wedding. I know people said things about her because of the speed of the wedding, and I think she likes to hide away on a ship far from everyone. The time I'm not preparing for the big day or being with Francine. Dean, myself, Sirius, and Harry are all taking international etiquette lessons. And what times we're not doing that. I'm spending time going over wizarding law. Since I am Harry's legal advisor, I was told it was the only way to render the protection ward on Harry null and void. Harry is showing quite a bit of promise that he didn't show back at the bunker. I'm guessing he needs to find confidence in himself.

Francine bourbon's point of view

I don't know what I would be doing if it wasn't for Narcissisa. Between her and being away from everyone. I think I regained my sanity. She told me, "there will always be rumors. It is how you handle them." Narcissisa said in an ice-cold and indifferent tone. But, I found she can be quite warm and pleasant. It would appear that she is just selective of who she shows kindness towards.

Molly Weasley point of view

Dean came by our suite on the morning of the reception. Asking me if I wouldn't mind watching Harry afterward. I, of course, said "yes,"

Dean then motioned for Arthur to come to the door, and he asked him, "are you coming to the thing."

Arthur looked from me to Dean nervously, saying, "I wouldn't be able to make it."

"Completely understand," Dean replied. Later I found out. Dean was hosting a stag night for Sam. Author made a sage decision.

Dalton blacks point of view

Tonight was the wedding reception. I learned that it's not common in Britain. But with the international guest list, it was considered a good idea to iron out the kinks. Now I have a surprise planned for Sammy. Let me tell you that having a secret bachelor party, stag night. Whatever, on an ocean liner, is a lot more complicated than you would think. But I still managed to pull it off. The girls, the liquor was all in the auxiliary dance hall. I didn't even know that room was on the ship until I had to find a place for the party. It lasted early into the next morning, while Sirius and I were keeping a tally. Now, we are all standing in position a little hungover but still functional as we wait for the bride to walk down the aisle.

Lucius Malfoy's point of view

The charade of a wedding is about to take place. And my pureblood colleagues have yet to show up it is as if they can't appropriate onto this ship. It appears I'm going to have to do something about this matter myself. As soon as I tried to activate the primary spell to dispose of the blood traitors, I found myself being affected by an imperious curse.

Narcissisa Malfoys point of view

My husband better not do anything to prevent this wedding from going off flawlessly. Or he will wish; Imperio, now I will make him suffer.

Mr. Evans point of view

Everything is perfect. No detail is out of place for the wedding of Samuel Black and Francine Bourbon. Everything from the flowers to the lighting showed the bride in the best possible way as she walks down the aisle with her father. She is in her elegant white lace dress. You can see every joyous emotion on her face. With Samuel slightly hungover, scratch that last one. With Samuel Black standing tall and proud beside his brother and best man Dalton. The other groomsmen were his grandfather Henry and a great grandfather Lord Black. Due to the classified nature of his work, the mysterious Jonathan black was once again absent. When the bride and a groom exchanged their vows, all were stunned by the simplistic beauty of their words. The wedding reception overseen by Lady Narcissa Malfoy went as flawlessly as every other aspect of the wedding. Note to self includes details about the 14 nationalities attending.

Mr. Smith's point of view

The wedding was flawless; I expected nothing less from Lady Malfoy. And I'm sure very few others noticed the imperious curse she had to cast on her husband. Of course, everyone else how had attacked was not as fortunate as he was. Which made me very glad to have placed the nastiest ward's on the main deck of the ship where the security wards were unnoticed. Only a third of them even made it on the vessel, with only a few managing to appropriate from the bottom of the ocean. That will take some interesting explanations. The rest suffered the same fate as the passengers and crew. If they think they should fear Narcissisa, they don't realize just how dangerous I can be. Most of the guests have already departed. The only people who will be staying onboard is the new Mr. and Mrs. Black.


	17. Chapter 17

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or supernatural.

Harry Potter's point of view

It has been a year since the wedding. Right afterward, Draco Malfoy came to stay with us. Apparently, his father was ill and stayed that way for several months. It turns out he wasn't so bad after all. I'm not saying that we would ever be friends, but I can tolerate him a lot easier now. Also, 175 purebloods from around Europe went missing shortly after the wedding. Mr. Smith indicated that he might know something about what happened. But he never said anything else about it, while father, uncle Sam, and Sirius seem to see that he did something, but it doesn't seem to have ever been discussed. Aunt Francine is a lot nicer than Aunt Petunia ever was. I've even heard talk of potential cousins, but it won't be for a few years now. So I guess I'll have to wait for future cousins.

Father and Sirius have become as close as mischievous brothers. Not only that but all three of them are now working for the British ministry magic as Auror. There's even been rumors of Sirius and an Italian witch that he was introduced to while back on board the ship. Lord Black has tried to get father to settle down. But he has been fighting it like a plague. My birthday is coming up soon, and I am thankful that many of the lessons I had to take when I first arrived have come to an end.

Lady Longbottom and her family have visited multiple times. Since the partial recovery of her son and daughter-in-law. Neville's father has no use of his right leg, but they have otherwise made a complete recovery. He seems rather shy, but I can tell he is coming out of his shell.

I've heard of Sirius complaining about Dumbledore on more than one occasion. According to Sirius Black, he has no reason to be involved in my life, but Dumbledore wants Sirius to spend as much time with me as possible. He's not opposed to spending time with me. Sirius has his own life to begin living after having missed so many years. The times would we spend together, he tells me of all the pranks him and my birth father and their friends pulled. Sirius does seem even happier than he usually is when he is around a Remus Lupin. I've only met him a few times, but I can tell he sees my birth father when he looks at me.

Much to the shock of most of the pureblood families, Lord Black invited Remus Lupin to stay at the manor so he could tutor me and bring me up to par in the academics. The whole time this is happening, I can't help but think I'll have to do this all over again in 2 years.

Dora will be entering her 6th year. She has become the comic relief of the family with her innate clumsiness. I'm surprised that Lord Black hasn't banned her from the manner yet. The volume of things she's broken is massive. But that's been a life so far. I wonder what will happen at my birthday party.

Sirius Black point of view

I still can't believe no one's connected the mass disappearance of purebloods, who were noted to have the worst opinion of muggles, with the wedding. I mean, come on, you would think an Auror would have looked into that connection. Regardless we still don't know what their fate was, just that they are no longer a threat. The fact that Lucius mysteriously fell ill after attempting to interrupt the wedding. The wedding that Narcissisa practically stamped her name on and knowing her. She made him suffer dearly for trying to interrupting something granted her international recognition.

There has been talk of children, but I think Sam and Francine are waiting until after the three years in this world. Then the three years in his world. I cannot see either wanting to raise a child from birth to 2 years old twice. It did take a few months to clear up various international and other problems, but we're now immediately under Allister Moody. All three of us are quite effective together.

I'm also glad to see Frank and Alice again. I know it was a setup by my grandfather to gain a formal alliance. But that doesn't mean I'm glad to see them back on their feet. Well, I'm Frank's case, a foot and a cane that lifts his other foot in sync as long as he doesn't overuse it. The healers did mention the possibility of him regaining natural partial use. Neville seems inseparable from his parents, but then again, I would be too.

Though if I have to attend one more order meeting with Dumbledore, reiterating the exact same thing about me getting closer to Harry. I'm already more than close enough as a godfather. And I do not doubt that James would trust Harry with Dean just as I do. Additionally, Molly has been pressuring me to let her spend more time with Harry as well. I've told her time and again. They are at best distant relatives. Trying to push a relationship pre-Hogwarts causes too much suspicion.

And If I have to tell one more person, my relationship with Alyssa is just a one-time thing, and that we're just friends. I am going to hit someone. Much less the jokes Remus has been making. I'm glad that my grandfather invited him to stay here to tutor Harry. And I'm starting to realize just how similar he is to Sam. I am pleased, though, that we are friends once again.

I'm still laughing my ass off at how Dora has managed to break so many things in the manor. Yet, grandfather has to remain silent if he will use her for some high-status marriage. Regardless, Harry's birthday is coming up, and I have almost a decade to make up for, so I'm going all out.

Mr. Smith's point of view

It took quite a bit of work to keep anyone from connecting the Antonia Graza to the disappearances, but I managed to pull it off. With Sam moving into the townhouse, It somehow still feels empty. I really should have designed a small structure. But the real difficult task was curing the long bottoms of their vegetative state and then making that overly complicated rune cane. With its bottom brass piece that is charmed to lift and bend the leg to match the lifting of the cane. But what will throw the wizarding world into a fit? That was the 'special' wolf bane potion I made for Remus Lupin to take. It is slowly changing him into a category of the werewolves that are reminiscent of the Hale family. From the 25th reality, as it is titled. What he doesn't know and what I'm not telling us that it is based on a potion designed to aid a family afflicted by a blood curse, with it slowly changing him and through him every werewolf by birth or bite in this reality. Now all I have to put up with the hype that will be the birthday of the child formerly known as Harry Potter.

Sam Black's point of view

This last year has brought me more happiness than I realized I lacked. We moved into the townhouse since Sirius was living at the Manor. We both agreed to hold off kids until the seven years in each world are over. We've told people a few, but we can't very well explain the fact they will have to repeat the year incessantly. Dean, Sirius, and I are officially Aurors for the British ministry of magic. I got to say I am glad we are in the field or on the road as Dean wants to refer to it. But that's nothing compared to the nightmare That's going to be Harry's first real birthday party. That's is also as a Black. If Narcissisa was scary during the wedding, I don't want to see what she'll be like now since this is her home turf. No force on Earth could stop her.

Remus Lupin's point of view

It took over 6 months for Sirius to forgive me for so easily believing that he was guilty and letting him rot there for years without even asking them for a formal trial. I still hate myself for being so credulous. But Dumbledore warned me that he wouldn't be the same. And that he might be under the influence of his grandfather. While he does appear to not trust Dumbledore anymore and openly stated that his failure in regards to himself and Harry's placement. Was either a Machiavellian maneuver or he should retire from two of his positions if he can't handle all three with the precision that each requires.

I would say that he was being overly critical but this isn't the first time Dumbledore has made mistakes due to his age and extensive authority. But I still trust Dumbledore to do the right thing. I hope that Sirius will learn to trust him again as well but I cannot deny the fact that Dumbledore might be over-exerting himself.

Well I think Mr Smith has something to do with the mass disappearance of pure bloods throughout Europe. Most likely via wards on the ship because the order had heard plans of an attack but there's no evidence that anything ever happened. There's also his knowledge of ancient magic. That enables him to heal the Longbottoms, when no one else could. And also the special wolf spent potion he's been giving me which is allowing me slowly gain control over my shift on a full moon. I just have to learn to find a reason to stay human. While I am grateful for this potion it does make me question where he learned it for the Blacks would have used this long ago, if it was in their library.

I can't believe I'm saying that but I'm actually starting to trust Dean Black or Dalton Black as that is his actual name. He reminds me far too much of James. Which is almost fitting and explains why Sirius was able to recover as much as he has. The only thing that really shows a difference between the generations. Is the fact that the American branch of the Black family would almost be classified as blood tratiors by pure blood standards. Additionally, whenever Sam visits I think he helped with the recovery as well since me and him are so similar. In regards to our academic interest at least. His wife has also shown to provide the motherly affection that Harry has always needed but never received after his mother passed away.


	18. chapter 18

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Supernatural

Dalton Black's point of view

Today is Harry's birthday party or gala, as Narcissisa calls it. I know her husband attempted to do something that probably would have gotten people killed. But I can't help but fear her now. When anything similar is mentioned, it just makes Mr. Smith chuckle as if there's something funny that he's not saying. And I think it had to do with Sam's wedding last year. The only straight answer I ever received from him was, "all I can say is that the purebloods in question were extremist in regards to pureblood supremacist." Suppose it wasn't for the fact that he had his own body, and I tested him. I might have thought he was a demon.

It's being held at yet another Black family property. This one is an island in the Hebrides. With a castle, this castle was built by Phineas Black so he could have pleasant memories of the building. To me, it sounds as if he didn't like what he did at Hogwarts. But he did like the castle. But as far as the rest of the world is concerned, it is ruins. I got to say when I first got here. I thought it would take a lot longer to get this place back in order. But between Narcissisa and a ridiculously large number of houses elves. The entire castle looked like it was fit to house and educate thousands. Harry was particularly interested in the quidditch pitch.

When we look around, what would have been the school dorms. Harry was drawn to the Gryffindor tower, which displeased everyone but Sirius. Who commented on how much more subtle the decor was. He questioned whether this was how it looked back when Phineas Black was headmaster or more of a reflection of his style. "I was right. You can see the quidditch pitch from the windows," Harry said.

Which only told me that I needed to buy Harry a broom. But it seemed to put the older generation of Blacks at ease. I jokingly said, "If you are this interested in quidditch, we might just end up moving to this estate."

Only for Narcissisa to say, "the Malfoy Manor has a quidditch pitch already. Moving won't be necessary. And if Harry does wish to practice, continuously there is a smaller scale estate in Ireland which would be more suited for a father and son."

Supposedly, The entire island was reconfigured to match Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. As of the year 1910, with a bay taking the Black Lake and the woods being one-tenth the size of the forbidden forest. Why they would have a forbidden forest beside a school full of students prone to breaking the rules is anyone's guess. The only detail that stood out of place was a turn of the century lighthouse, which was vital to maintaining the illusion for non-magical. And that was only visible at night from the higher towers.

Things got even more impressive when the party began. When everyone with a child, the right age and social standing. Not including the ones invited for political reasons, aka Dumbledore's allies, somehow managed to make time in their schedules to attend the party with their children. There were even a few internationally recognized wizarding families.

During the party, there was some small talk I overheard between Lord Black and someone who worked for the ICWs gaming something or another. The ICW rep mentioned that they were looking for a location to host the next quidditch world cup. And they were wondering if the House of Black had any quorums with using this island. Lord Black, of course, said he didn't see any issues. There was also an expansion charm on the actual school dormitories, so there is one here. Adding into the unused classrooms and you have more than enough housing. Once they began talking about international politics, I lost all interest.

Samuel Black's point of view

I've gotten a lot better at French, which is an excellent thing—because all of Francine's relatives decided to attend Harry's birthday gala. Dean is the only one that dare say the word party in front of Narcissisa. This is the second time that I'm meeting Francine's family, and it is just as nerve-racking as the first. I've barely managed to get a word with Harry since they arrived. I'm finding that it's hard to be close to family when they're the ones keeping you preoccupied. In all honesty, this feels more like a meet and greet than an actual celebration.

Hadrian Black's point of view

The gala is about to begin, and father had mentioned something he overheard Lord Black said. I sincerely hope it is true. But that's for the future. It's time for my birthday gala to go into stage four, as a Narcissisa referred to it. Anyone else would call it opening presents. I received so many from various countries that I'm not sure what half of them are called. And I now realize that it doesn't matter if it's my birthday. This is just an excuse for rich purebloods to get together. The only good thing that came out of this was five gifts that I can identify, and I wanted them. The first one being the newest model of the nimbus. The second was a self-teaching collection of magical books. I think I'm spending a little too much time with Sam and Francine. The third was simulation projection crystals and disk (based off on an octagonal crystal disc Mr. Smith possessed, knowing him he probably invented it). He also gave me a scaled replica of the Antonia Grazia. I think that had more to do with reminding the Lucius of something since he immediately went pale as death upon looking at it. Fourth A simple bronze coin medallion with a leather string whose symbols changed to guide my focus. This came from Remus Lupin. The fifth was a practice wand from Francine simple but perfect.

\--Time skip two weeks later--

Daily Prophet

Dear readers, today, I regret to inform you that we have discovered what befell The 78 British purebloods bodies have been found with numerous other remains of other suspected wizards on the ocean floor. They appear to have died in several different ways. The ICW is currently investigating with more details on page 9.

Dean Black's point of view

After reading this, I asked Mr. Smith if he needed legal counsel. "Highly doubtful, he replied, "even if they could prosecute, of which I made sure they can't." I was about to ask about this further when Harry came in—trying to hide the fact that he had scraped his knee.

I looked at him with concern. Telling him, "you know you're not supposed to be flying without supervision. Not to mention you accessed the quidditch supplies without permission." I said, pointing to the leather zip-up vest. We had too special order it because apparently, no one thinks about safety in quidditch.

"I'm wearing the safety equipment you want me to, so I'm not completely breaking the rules." "Yeah, well, you're still grounded, literally. So you better make good use of those simulation crystals because that's all the flying you'll be doing for the next two months. Unless you somehow convince someone to come over with knowledge and experience of the game to supervise you."

Harry Black's point of view

He really shouldn't have taught me to read between the lines back at the bunker. Because now all I have to do is see if Sirius is available. Until then, I'm stuck aligning the sides of the crystals to the disc around me, seeing a transparent version of Montrose Magpies quidditch pitch with a practice broom. That is nice but lackings a certainly sustained tangibility—namely everything outside a half a foot of me. After seven days, Sirius cleared his schedule, and we would fly around the manor. I even heard he was thinking of moving into the Black manor house in Ireland, The one with the quidditch pitch. As long as I have an adult appropriate me there, I'll be able to spend all the time with him in the world. On weekends at least, but that's still better than seeing a professional stadium and not being able to touch it.

Sirius black point of view

We have officially opened an investigation in conjunction with the ICW. Into the death of the 78 British wizards. I brought us a point that they were all pureblood premises as a possible connection. Madam Bones said, "that fact was already factored into the investigation, and the British Ministry of Magic will have to receive permission to work with will the 17 other European wizarding communities. That is being done, so we are all on the same page until then we were to stand by." I'm beginning to understand why Mr. Smith was so confident about not being connected to this. Between the 17 countries and the ICW. The red tape and stonewalling will make this investigation go at a crawl. And even if they figure out that they all died after appropriating somewhere across the ocean. That would be even more red tape to figure out which country they would likely have gone to. The Death Eaters weren't invited, to the wedding, so there would be no reason to suspect to have crashed the wedding oversaw by Lady Malfoy.

Well, that's going to take ten years, at least to resolve if it ever does. Even then, Mr. Smith will be gone, so there will be no one to prosecute if they could. Back to happier thoughts, at least. Harry contacted me a few days ago about supervising him play quidditch. Since he had broken the rules and was grounded, quite literally for two months, he does have the simulation equipment but is like riding a how did Dean a mechanical bowl when you're used to being in the rodeo. I think I have that right. Anyway, it's not the same. So I've spoken with Lord Black about moving to the Manor House in Ireland.

Last lived in and modified (the quidditch pitch, of course) by Reggie's namesake. He thought it would be an exceptional idea to expand the family while revisiting old family properties. Which means he'll let me live there so long as I'm at least engaged. He told me about making my relationship with Alyssa formal. I took everything I had in me to say that we were not in a formal relationship. We were just friends with benefits. Even Alyssa had hinted at least telling people. We were engaged since it would make life easier on her and me with our casual relationship. All we would have to do is drag out the engagement until it's obvious it's never going to happen. At least that's her logic. The moment we announce it, I'm sure grandfather and Narcissisa would already begin planning and making a guest list. But I'll have to talk to her about it as it is as much her decision as mine. On a happier note, The department of International Magical Corporation has been speaking with grandfather about using our version of Hogwarts to house this year's world cup. I'm sure we'll have an order meeting about that.


	19. chapter 19

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter tour Supernatural

Sirius black point of view

I'm stuck attending another one of these meetings because the ICW has decided to host the quidditch world cup at what has been nicknamed Hogwarts island. Albus is saying how my grandfather could use this to his advantage. And there may be other nefarious individuals who wish to make use of a building that is physically identical to Hogwarts. I could have told him that I know my grandfather already has, and probably countless others are using the situation to their advantage.

He finally stopped harping on me to spend more time with Harry. But that has more to do with my grandfather agreeing to let me live in the Ireland Manor House. After me and Alyssa's consented to a non-engagement commitment, if that makes any sense, all I know is that it made sense to her and him, so I'm in the clear. Since I am now moving into the Manor House, Harry has plans to visit every weekend. For better or worse, it seems the Weasley family has somehow received an open-ended invitation to join Harry playing Quidditch. That invitation is just going to backfire on Dumbledore, though, because I'm going to mentor the newly dubbed Terror twins personally.

The last bit of business was about the bodies that were found at the bottom of the ocean. After Kingsley told him the progress we that we weren't making. Against all logic, Britain is the one that is causing the very attempt of cooperation difficult. We lost the most wizards of all those who went missing only to be found dead. So, Minister Fawley insists on handling the investigation with purely British Aurors while the ICW insisted on overseeing it and its entirety. Even if the other countries get on board, they will undoubtedly be just as tricky. I'm beginning to think the jurisdictional, how to Dean phrase it, measuring contest, was part of Mr. Smith's plan all along.

Henry Winchester's point of view

The ICW games commission has commandeered Hogwarts island at this point. I have been positioned to supervise the process of modifying the building to accommodate the number of guests that we're expecting. In all honesty, it was either oversee a bunch of things I was not interested in or try to convince a fellow widower that I Am Not Looking for a wife at the moment. They were pros at this, though. Namely, it keeps me indisposed from my concerned father. Within five days, everything was ready to go. The game between the Wichita Willows and the Chubby Cannons wasn't even playing for a week, and yet people have started arriving the hour they finished.

Harry Black point of view

Grandpa Henry told us, but it was time to go to Hogwarts island. It was still two days before the game, but festivities were well underway. I am beyond ecstatic, especially with finding out that we were staying. The astronomy tower had to triple its size, and each floor was a luxury suite. The black family conveniently got the one the best view of the field.

The crowning jewels of the castle were the original four heirlooms of each house, with the sword of Gryffindor on loan from Albus Dumbledore. The artifacts were shown in a shining and Polished display case. Plaques were detailing their history. Father off-hand told me. The diadem had to be purged after it was discreetly recovered. But they would not tell me from where. There also appears to be a magical glow on the case itself and considering the Black family's reputation. No one was willing to figure out why it was glowing. By the time the game started, I had reconnected with the Weasleys. I guess we haven't spoken in a year because of how busy father and Sirius were with that big case.

If I'm honest, though, Ron's kind of a whiner. I get that his family is not the most affluent, but he is jealous of what I have through chance, after finding a loving family, because my biological one was ever so mildly unqualified. And Ron knows this, yet he still seems to resent the fact that I now have money and he doesn't. One day I hope he can see past this. Until then, we will be friends at a distance. At least that's not as bad as Molly's temperament toward Dean and Sirius. They magically charmed a book titled The Principles Of Mischief And Potions. It appeared to everyone else to be a book about etiquette. The twins laughed when she went ballistic, to quote Dean when she found out the truth. But, now it's time for the game to begin.

The first day the game was exciting, exhilarating even. After the second day, I was ready for it to be over, finally it ended on the third day. As much as I love quidditch I must prefer simply being in the air and not stuck in a stand with nothing else to do then watch everyone else flying around on a broom. With the Wichita willows scoring 150 to 0. One thing I can say for the professionals is that they know how to play with exceptional defense on both sides.

With Lord Black hosting an gala after the World Cup which was to be broadcast on a wizard radio. Everything was going fine until the majority of the guests found themselves in their rooms or tents. With a wizard radio coming on in our rooms. We could hear Lord Black say, "I did not invite death eaters to this event you are fortunate that the guest were automatically transported to safety, at least those not involved."

"It matters not," I could clearly hear Lucius Malfoy say. After Lord Black had identified all of them by name and asked if any of them were ever under the imperious curse begin with. They said, "of course we we're not we simply weren't foolish enough to go to prison. The right bribes with the right people and suddenly we were victims."

I could almost hear Mr Smith's smile when he said, "attack us and you will understand why the Black family is feared. And especially why I should be feared." The very tone of voice he used frightened me.

That was when we heard Lucius Malfoy cast the killing curse. Just to have Mr Smith say something in ancient Greek. And all we could hear were screams after that. When we were allowed to leave our room the Aurors were carrying out stone statues. That looks suspiciously by people in robes and mask. Except for one that looks like a werewolf. "Don't worry," I heard Mr Smith saying to an Auror. "They'll be petrified in a few weeks maybe a few months at most, at which point I'm sure it's high time for them to stand trial for their crimes."

Mr Smith's point of view

To say that the ICW and British Aurors weren't please would be an understatement. But the fact that every single person in Britain heard them confess is enough to convict each and every one of them. While they have a silencing charm to prevent them from even defending themselves. They did grill me for several hours about the spell that I had used. After managing to convince them that it was not classified as a dark curse it was simply an ancient precursor to the binding curse. That was occasionally used as a life sentence. For several thousand years, I failed to add though.

Remus Lupin point of view

After I saw what had happened, I was concerned for Harry's safety. But then I couldn't help but notice one Dolores Umbridge. Leaving her room with a claw mark that gray back had left. Much to my shameful delights. I realized the woman who hated werewolf with the venom was now one of them as I gazed up at the full moon. Though it did make me wonder what other archaic spells he knows since he was able to do such an effective job regarding my lycanthropy with ease. I heard him talking to Lord Black saying, "if you wish to have your mark removed Narcissisa. You will be able to within 5 to 7 weeks that is once Mr. Smith found the potion in question."

"This definitely turned out to be a very interesting gala." I told Mr. Smith at I finally conered him.

"Even better," he explained to me. "Because of how I made you potion. It would in time amend the curse of lycanthropy for everyone in Britain and eventually the world."

Samuel Black's point of view

It has been an interesting few weeks but with the trial started and everyone de-petrified it has been pretty straightforward with Mr. Smith personally thanking Dolores for being the reason the wards activated. And sending everyone to their rooms, you could see her fury having been thanked for becoming a werewolf. But at the same time she was being given recognition so she wasn't able to complain. With the broadcast having heard by everyone the trial was little more than a formality. With them only being offered leniency by not retrying them. This was done so they could find out who was bribed to let criminals go free. I'm sure Sirius is about to complain about yet another order meeting.

Sirius Black point of view

Me and Aurora were just started getting used to casually living together I guess. When we heard that Narcissisa and Draco had moved in to be Black family Manor. I guess they must have lost quite a bit with Lucius to prison. It was interesting to find out that Mr Smith could remove the dark mark. I'm sure he will be making more than a few galloons if he was not on my grandfather's retainer. Who was in undoubtedly using this knowledge and skill to make alliances. The only decent thing that's come out of the so far is that Draco seems to have realized the error of his father's ways because he has begun to behave differently. Either that or he has been temporarily humbled. When Draco, Harry and the Weasleys visit on weekends for quidditch. In that capacity Harry is just like his father James, nothing could ruin quidditch for him either.

That was nothing compared to the order meeting though. Albus started the meeting normally enough but quickly jumped to the events of the World Cup. And asked me very thoroughly how much interaction Harry had had with Mr Smith. Remus interjected, saying, "Harry magical studies are still on course and Mr Smith only genuinely interacts with him when it is at the behest of Lord Black."

"So basically almost never," I finished.

"What a relief," Dumbledore said, "now that we can cease having to guard the petrified individuals. With the trial over and them all sentence to the appropriate time in prison." He then asked me about the Malfoy family since they're fall from grace. With Arthur Weasley saying he already he always knew that Lucius had lied about being under the imperious curse. I told him what little I knew since I no longer lived at the main estate.

Remus also added that a certain self-hating werewolf has gone into reclusion. Try as he might he could not hide the gleeful expression on his face. I guess Dolores Umbridge must have really created problems for those suffering from lycanthropy. For him to feel that vindictive toward her. She's even been fired from the ministry because a law she wrote saying werewolf can't work in it. So we'll have to see what happens to her in the future sounds like she'll be trouble. Then Remus said, "Mr. Smith had told me about the full effects the potion I am taking and it will eventually have the same effects on all werewolves. And, if you wanted he might be able to undo the damage done by her with the Wizengamot gone still reassembling itself. Mr. Smith's reputation being what it is there wouldn't be very many people willing to stand in his way. if he can make something sound reasonable."

Dumbledore said, "I will look into the matter. it is a real possibility." Then, we had managed to in the meeting on a note of agreement regarding the managing of the fallout of so many prominent members British wizarding society.


	20. chapter 20

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or supernatural

Henry Black's point of view

Before Hogwarts starts back up, Lord Black, for what I'm assuming, can only be a PR stunt. Considering what recently transpired here, he has decided to hire a professional quidditch player by the name of Elliot Featherlite. Featherlite is to coach a pre-Hogwarts practice season for quidditch, inviting all interested candidates. Of course, Harry had begged to be included, so it meant future students as well. In total, with Mr. Featherlite as the head of the, I guess camp and several players from the other teams. Teaching various courses, he has even introduced the improved charmed leather vest. This means that while still being able to feel the impact, someone as small as Harry could fall 20 to 30 ft., not including the individual's momentum, and not even have a scratch. Which I believe is an attempt to offset the cost of hiring the professional quidditch players.

Sirius Black point of view

Dean, Sam, and I were brought on for security. To protect the students, children participating, and not surprisingly, every player in every house and potential students that participated. Of course, none of them are younger than Harry, but that is for obvious reasons. The schedule is to go as followed day one eliminations of the idealist with no talent. We didn't have time to teach those who didn't. Day two mounting techniques and basic instructions. Day three refinement of skills. Day four creating mock teams for those under the age of 11 and drills for those on the school teams. Day five and six are practices, and day seven is the tournament. Of which only actual Hogwarts teams can participate. And on day eight, they leave to get school supplies the day before they leave for Hogwarts. My only concern is the muggle-borns who would not have a chance to attend these courses since we would have no way of knowing about them. But, I have been told that this is merely the first year of what is hopefully an annual event, and the other details should be smoothed out later.

Harry Black's point of view

I can't believe it. I'm finally getting to be taught by actual professional quidditch players. Lord Black has received plenty of owls inquiring about children's safety, and he has even invited one parent of each child to attend. I hope that the improved safety vest doesn't chafe as the last one did.

The first day was surprisingly vicious, but it was done to rule out people who did not have talent. I'm sure there will be plenty of repercussions for this later, but even I can see the reason behind it with only seven days to get this entire thing started and finished. I'm just glad the Weasleys and quite a few others that weren't on the quidditch team made it.

The second day Draco and many other purebloods learn the hard way that their mounting technique was flawed. And we all learned basic instructions even if we already knew them. Day three was enjoyable when they taught us how to refine our skills at present. And day four was great because we got to be put on teams. There were some negative comments because more than a few Slytherin families being placed with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff families. Still, they couldn't complain too much since this was done because we were deemed too young to participate with the Hogwarts quidditch teams. We even got to have our own games within our four teams. I knew this was a means of team building if only four a short while. The last day was great, watching the Hogwarts teams. With four awards, Slytherin got fourth place because of the sheer volume of foul plays involved. Hufflepuff received third place and was noted for the most improvement. Ravenclaw got second place and was recognized for its strategy. Gryffindor got first with what was described by Mr. Featherlite as sheer intrepid behavior.

Dean Black's point of view

Harry was thrilled by this tournament, but the 'respectable' Headmaster Dumbledore, recommended that current quidditch players only be allowed next year since this was a trial run. At the same time, I agree with him, considering the volume of potential students that weren't invited because they weren't officially wizards yet. I do think that the broad group did an excellent job of making use of the safety vest since wizards use magic for anything and rarely think about the dangers therein. I even heard Lord Black talking with a quidditch supplier about the production of the vest. People may say that I'm not the most responsible person, but when it comes to being a father, but I always put Harry's safety first.

Sam Black point of view

With all the students going shopping for school supplies, the headmaster invited us for a short meeting with some with a few colleagues. I suspect this is his version of a test to see if he can convince us to join his Order. We discussed our little camp and the pros and cons that the first one represented. He also brought up the fact that despite his best efforts, he was unable to track the snake. I bet if Dumbledore were as focused on Harry as he was on a snake, he would have found Nagini within the week he was told. After about two hours of irrelevant conversations. I realized there was no reason even to be listening to Dumbledore. I finally understood why Sirius always complained about having to attend these meetings. Albus Dumbledore is a self-righteous, self-proclaimed prick whose ego is as big as the school he runs. He only pretends to be a kind and caring older man. How so many people are blind in his Machiavellian ways is beyond me.

Sirius black point of view

Finally, I'm not the only one that's to put up with these useless meetings. And I can tell that Sam agrees with me on most of the points that I've made about Dumbledore and these meetings in general. I could hear Dean muttering, "this might as well be the Justice league without any real justice." I will have to look into what that means, but I think I get the picture.


	21. chapter 21

DAILY PROPHET

**Is there going to be a Pre Hogwarts program?**

Faithful readers, this is Philip Austin writing in place of Rita Skeeter. (Please remember to register if you are an animagus). With the overwhelming success of the one-week flying school. The event was hosted at Hogwarts Island. There are reported meetings with headmaster Dumbledore and representatives from the black family to house a Pre-hogwarts schooling for basic classes such as flying, Latin, and other common languages used in spells. In addition to basic writing, basic Arithmancy, and principles of plant care. It might be a precursor to Hogwarts classes. While there only has been one meeting about the subject, others are scheduled. Will this improve or hinder the student's academic performance? Read more on page 5.

Albus Dumbledore's point of view

This is absolutely absurd. I had one meeting to discuss a one-time event that was nothing more than good publicity. Now all of a sudden, some reporter seems to think that the Black family's version of Hogwarts is going to host a precursor school. The staff will be livid about this, not to mention the parents of first-year students. Ever since the American branch of the Black family somehow managed to gain custody of Harry overnight, everything has gone downhill.

Henry Black's point of view

After inquiring with my father about this supposed program, I did not believe existed. My suspicions were confirmed, but he said ."If the public wishes. I'm sure something will be set up. Who knows what connections we could make if that happens."

"Do you think we should have a meeting with the rest of the family about this," I asked him?

Lord Black thought for a moment. "Considering the implications if the media keeps on assuming this is real. It would be strategic for the family to be on the same page. I don't think I'll have to call them as they should all show up after this particular article was published."

Of course, he was right, by the time lunchtime came around. Every member but Andromeda and Tonks was there. Sirius was also absent, but he watched Harry and Draco at his estate with his partner, maybe, girlfriend Aurora. We began discussing it after lunch—everything from the pros to the cons. The pros being the fact that we would undermine Dumbledore by getting to the students first. And the cons being that a board of governors would undoubtedly regulate us much like Hogwarts. But this could turn into a pro if we were on the board.

Dean Black's point of view

Whatever is happening, I hope that I am not dragged into it. No one will get me on a broom no matter how hard they try. However, I do wish that this would die down as a rumor. But knowing our luck, it will persist until it becomes the real deal. Why did Rita's Skeeters animagus status have to be discovered? It was so useful having her and Evans manage to press.

Sirius Black's point of view

After reading the newspaper, I knew there was going to be another Order meeting. I can see the fact that this reporter clearly doesn't bother with the facts. It's likely to become the truth regardless, whether that involves going a lot of work or particularly vicious discrediting.

Mr. Smith had been away supposedly on business in America. The fact that he said the deadline was a week and he was going by plane. Told me that he was traveling to another dimension. When he returned, Mr. Smith looked like he was straight out of the 1940s-mentioning, something about Harry having a rather interesting, possible Animegus form. "Feel like sharing," I asked.

"Maybe once the others are here. Anything interesting while I was gone." Mr. Smith said, evading the question. I suspect he intends to explain nothing beyond the basics. After I filled him in and showed him the newspaper, he said, "I'm definitely going to have to meet with the Lord black. It seems that we have two options, both of which will be equal to complicated."

Once the family branch that has been dubbed the American branch met up with Grandfather and Mr. Smith. We regrouped at the manor, minus Alyssa. She was otherwise engaged in her own family affairs. He told us about his time in another world with another version of Harry, where Mr. Smith was headmaster of something called the Altern school for magic. After telling us his entire tale of a tournament, Harry was entered at 14 years old that was meant for 17-year-olds. I was ready to blow something up. Guess there might have been a reason why they thought I was guilty. What also piqued my interest was that he was a Teumessian Fox. From what research I had done, it requires more than just a blood relation to such a creature to take that form. He told us not to think that the same thing would happen to our Harry as that had been forced to live with the Dursleys for longer. He only left after he was considered a wizarding adult by default once he won the Triwizard championship.

Harry even asked if he could somehow getting contacts with this ancestral grandmother. Mr. Smith told him, "I would try but catching an uncatchable fox is a bit of a challenge."

Dean commented, "if catching her in the challenge, then make her come to you."

"I could always broadcast clip shots of that life see if she chose to come here. But that's about all I can do to lure her in since I don't know where this world's version of her is."

"Well, that settled," Lord Black said, "and what are we going to do about a certain news article."

"The way I see it, you're two options. Work with Dumbledore and undermine his authority before the students get to Hogwarts. Or, I can work my magic on the journalist, and he might still have a bank account at the time I'm through with him." Mr. Smith said contemptuously. I could tell he was holding something back. Know idea what it was, but it was big.

"A rather difficult decision," grandfather said. "On one hand, we are being given an opportunity served on a silver platter undermine and divide even Dumbledore's supporting group. Or we can make sure a journalist never publishes anything about us that we don't expressly consent to ever again." Then Grandfather showed an expression that always installed fear into me. "I think we'll go with options A and B. Mr. Smith. You will start a Pre-Hogwarts be an adviser to an expert I know; therefore, you would not be overly extending yourself. I have no intention to allow Albus Dumbledore to influence Harry this year or next year."

"Here is what you need to do," Grandfather said, standing up with a victorious posture and tone of voice. "First, find me a suitable headmaster for a trial 6-month program which I will announce to the Wizangant after the tremendous success of the seven-day program. Secondly, I want you to create a preparatory curriculum and directive. We will also need a new name since we can't have two Hogwarts. How about the Phineas black School of Magic? That sounds suitable enough. Thirdly, this perspective headmaster will need staff and supplies. Once You're done with that, I want you to advise a solicitor by the name of Richmond Blackwell. He shall be the one that will be decimating a certain reporter. Your expertise will improve upon it."

Mr. Smith's point of view

I have begun to look for candidates for this Phineas Black School of Magic. I've already selected three candidates for the headmaster position; all of them are qualified. One of them, Charles G Moore, who graduated from Ilvermorny, is the most qualified. And, he is first-generation or muggle-born. Of course, he would never get the job because of pureblood politics, but that's neither here nor there. Then there is Ivan Jorgenoff, a former transfigurations professor at Durmstrang Institute. He won't get the job because he's not British. And then there is a Hogwarts potions professor who went into earlier retirement by the name of Horace Slughorn. The very definition of ambitious. Complete with his own club of famous students. Sure, to accept the offer and be accepted without question.

With that out of the way, I only had to select the flying instructor, and I could pick from any number of retired quidditch players for that. I'll compile a list for Lord Black to go through, and I'm sure he'll find someone to his liking. The Latin, Greek, and French instructors would be a bit trickier. But any master spell crafter who knows the theory but lacks an actual skill will do the trick there. I should at least have five names in each field by the end of the week. There are, of course, the more obscure languages, which so far I've only found one candidate for, and that is Pandora Lovegood, a bit of a tough sell on both parties. But with her recent accidents, I'm sure she'll be easier to convince than Lord Black. He will definitely find a way to use her eccentric nature to show that he is unbiased. The necessary writing skills were the easiest. All I had to do was look at the bottom of the list of teachers from Hogwarts who quit or were fired due to extenuating circumstances. One, in particular, stood out because he was said to be an expert in writing but had to quit because of a medical condition that is now managed. The same applies to Arithmancy and Herbology. The only challenge will be finding instructors for the students that don't get accepted into Hogwarts. But that Will be an issue for the headmaster once the school has started.

This would go a lot quicker if I didn't have to deal with these constant imperious curses. I've stripped the casters of their magic and transferred it to someone with a dormant core. Aka potential muggle-borns that should show those smug purebloods a thing or two. Now all I have left to do is to present this to Lord Black.

Harry Black's point of view

Mr. Smith and Lord Black have been in a meeting for the last hour. Something about purebloods losing their magic, and Mr. Smith was having to convince him to hire someone named Lovegood. But in the end, invitations were sent out, and meetings were set up.

Sirius black point of view

I'm stuck in another order meeting since my grandfather decided actually to start school. Dumbledore's been handling it horribly. This was the last straw for his carefully cultivated facade. It seems that there are even fewer people attending the meetings now. So I'm guessing my grandfather's plan ls to undermine him is working. It's just a good thing Remus is in the US at some meeting with their department of magical creatures. Or else he would manage to bring in more support for the con man. Not only that, but it would appear Lord black has managed to razzle and dazzle the Wizengamot, to quote Dean. With Professor Slughorn as the Headmaster. (That man always did like to stay connected.) Dumbledore seems confident that he can stay connected to him as well. I'm also not sure if this is a tug of war between my grandfather and Dumbledore or a dozen purebloods playing games with each other.

At least they haven't brought up the still not moving investigation into the pureblood deaths. Now it's the Italians that are refusing to cooperate. A week ago, it was France. By the time the case gets investigated, it will be as cold as -100 C. That's not even mentioning the new case of quite a few purebloods and half-bloods who had a vested interest in who was hired at the Phineas Black School of magic. All of whom mysteriously lost their ability to cast spells. And seem to be suffering from permanent magical exhaustion. This one is in Britain, so we don't have to deal with this international red tape. Even if I do know who the culprit is, there is no way I'll be able to prove it anyway. So I might as well hand the investigation overdue to conflict of interest. At least that means I can get back home to Alyssa. It feels like it's been ages since I've been able actually to stay at the Manor House. Alyssa and I have even talked about becoming officially engaged. Though we know how much of a push our families will have to turn it into a wedding. I understand that reporters started a new career as a photographer. Maybe he could take pictures of the one day wedding.


	22. chapter 22

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Supernatural

Harry Potter's point of view

I was standing beside the rest of my family for the inaugural ceremony of the Phineas Black School of Magic. They kept going on and on about things that I had already been told. I had to keep remembering to smile and act like I was paying attention. The only thing that was added last minute was the enrollment book (Thanks to Mr. Smith), which is even more sensitive to magic than Hogwart's quill of acceptance. This is done to ensure every possible student that might attend Hogwarts was selected. The classes had been explained. And it's finally time to start school.

After hearing so much about it, attending seemed a bit of a letdown reading, writing and math seemed pretty familiar. The only real difference was languages. They were quite tricky—especially professor Lovegood class. I even mean good-hearted, if a bit irritating student by the name of Hermione Granger. Draco is still affected by his father's sentencing, but he seems to be coping all right. Draco is even able to talk to muggle-borns without saying anything insulted. Headmaster Slughorn has been very supportive of my endeavors, but I can't help but go over what I was taught about being used for my status when I talk to him. I think the hardest thing will be, though. Is that I have to keep in mind is that I have six months of this and then three years of regular schooling. The best part is since I'm at school, I'm missing Sirius's engagement party. Which means I don't have to deal with all the facades and pleasantries that I don't care about. At least Narcissisa has something to is looking forward to.

Remus lupins point of view

I have been asked to join the Black family on their week-long trip to America. They say it is to ensure Harry keeps up his academic studies. I think something is amiss. I know Sirius spending the first week of his honeymoon there. I wouldn't be concerned, but Sirius has told me there is a Secret that I will learn upon arrival. Also, he said that Mr. Smith would handle any forms that are necessary for traveling to America but so far, he has even given me anything to sign.

Dean Black's point of view

The school semester is going off without a hitch. But from what I've heard from Sirius, I'm beginning to question whether or not Harry should be enrolled in Hogwarts. He does seem quite well adjusted, considering that we will be leaving back to our original universe in 8 months. Lord Black being the ever pleasant man he is, has made sure that everything is ready for our departure. All the while, he is grooming Sirius to take over for him as Lord Black. He keeps trying to pin Sirius down on a date for the wedding. But there hasn't even been an engagement party yet. Sirius has a plan. Alyssa and Sirius have talked and decided to get married in Italy, where you have to be engaged for six months, so they will announce their engagement soon and buy themselves six months extra time. That's just what's going on with everyone else, though. Because I am have just finally gotten used to being a wizard, and now I will go back to being a hunter. I can't help but think what Bobby would say if he realized how much we had all changed in want for him was nothing more than a week. Sirius even stated that he would be joining us if his future fiancé decides to go with him.

And I don't even want to thank for what happens once we return with Harry by my side and my understanding that he will undoubtedly be a wizard. I'm not sure if I'm in the same boat as Sam. But, I'm bound to be somewhere close. Especially with our notoriously shoot first ask questions later father. But I have at least eight months until then. Assuming we can even find him to begin with. If not, then we'll leave him a message.

Sirius Black point of view

Both of our families keep pressing us to set a date for a wedding that neither of us feels is necessary. But that's not going to stop them, so now that we're officially engaged and have just announced it to the Italian ministry. That will have to appease both our families. We have decided to get married right before they are to depart to their reality with Harry, and the first week of our honeymoon will be three years of not having to put up with pureblood rubbish. I have yet to tell my loving grandfather. But I'm sure he will be pleased that we finally have a date set for the wedding.

Sam Black's point of view

Sirius just told me about the date for their wedding, and it's intentionally six months away. To think that he wasn't sorted into Slytherin, the sorting hat must have been mistaken. And now they plan on joining Francine and me with the rest of the Blacks or Winchester's as will be called. Life has been going well. I would not have thought I would have found someone like Francine after Jessica. I know she would like to have children, but we have both previously discussed this, and we don't want to be stuck doing it over multiple times. So when the time is right, she will undoubtedly make a wonderful mother just as she has been an exceptional aunt for Harry. Now all I have to do is remember who I was when I first got here not to make too many people ask questions. Francine has told me, "anyone who knows you will mark it up to us being married." But even then, I still have to worry about Dad. I am confident that he is not going to take it well. No matter how it's phrased, I'm a wizard currently, and my wife is a witch. I'm sure our hunter father will take that wonderfully.

Serious Black point of view

The Italian ministry has officially accepted my engagement, and Narcissisa when all out with the engagement party. I guess she was looking to make a good impression because she was very flirtatious with a high ranking member of the Italian wizarding society. Since her husband has a life sentence, I shouldn't be that surprised.

I am sitting through yet another order of the Phoenix meeting, having to bite my tongue regarding the case of the wedding crashers being transferred to each country involved. This fact ensured the case it will never be solved. But the esteemed headmaster is very much displeased at the success that the Phineas Black School Of Magic has had. Apparently, Headmaster Slughorn has asked Headmaster Dumbledore for a list of instructors for the students that inevitably will not get chosen for Hogwarts. This means Hogwarts attendance will be cut even further than it currently is since there will be students that choose to remain with their friends instead of a more established academic setting. Dumbledores main problem is the fact that Headmaster Slughorn curriculum is far less restrained as Dumbledore phrases it. Which tells me that he is taking a lot out of the curriculum that used to be there. I'm very glad that Dean is considering keeping Harry at what has been dubbed the Phineas Black School Of Magic.

Dallas Leslie's point of view

The 6-month trail period has come to an end. And the school was a success. I have now been tasked with ensuring that it stays open for the next year, as well as, filing divorce on Narcissisa behalf since her husband is never getting out of jail. With one investigation surrounding the Black family wedding finally becoming all but unsolvable now there is another wedding underway. This one will doubtlessly be attacked as well but I will have to be far more careful with the wards. Considering the fact that, it is in the Montague family's estate in southern Italy. The ability to make problems vanish will be much more difficult. I've looked at it and it's security wards and while it is a Castle with overlapping circular towers and secured terraces. The wards themselves are rather lacking in the necessary security and will have be upgraded. Which will be done well before the big day.

THE DAILY PROPHET

The Black Family To Be Married Again

Dear readers, I am pleased to inform you that the noted bachelor Sirius Black is set to be married one week from today. Alyssa Montague will become Alyssa Black. The event is to happen at a lovely little castle in southern Italy. It is still using by the original family that built the Montague Castle in 1217a.d. more information on page 12.

Francine Black's point of view

We have spent the better part of three days getting the castle ready for the wedding. The guests have started showing up, and so far, everything has gone according to plan. With Narcissisa planning the main event, I don't believe that anyone would be willing to go against her, especially after the many rumors that developed but could never be proven regarding my wedding. So I think the wards were toned down due to its location.

I can honestly say that I am fou de Joie that Sam chose to join his brother when coming to this reality, or else I would still be in the archives with no one but my cat.

Time skip to the day of the wedding

Sirius Black point of view

I can't believe it. I'm getting married. The last few days have been a nightmare for me, and I'm sure they were much worse for Narcissisa and Mr. Smith. I took into consideration all of the many pre-wedding get-togethers, from informal dinners to flat parties. If anything, my stag night was the least stressful. And as I stare and wonder at Alyssa as she walks down the aisle, I can't help a thing in the back of my mind, still not over. I listen to Alyssa's grandfather. He is officiating the marriage. I can't help but think about the moment we get to say I do. With her veil raised and her godfather having given us the ring, I finally go for it.

The reception was equally as extravagant as everything else was, but right now, I'm experiencing pure bliss. Even with everything that is going on around us, I can only see her. I know that tradition states that we go back to our separate homes for three days, but after that, our future begins. Just a month ago, I cannot have imagined myself even considering that as a possibility. But now, that is all I can think about.

Time skip to departure on the private jet

Mr. Smith's point of view

"Well, it seems you've taken to flying as well as can be expected, Dean."

"'You're the one insisting that we take a flying death trap with two honeymooners who can't stop sucking face, a kid who turns 11 in a week and two bookworms who don't even seem phased by what's about to happen."

"Calm down, Dean, everything will be fine. Francine and I are simply looking into theories on multi-dimensional travel. The honeymooners could care less about the flight when they cast a silencing charm on the curtain that's pulled shut. Mr. Smith does this all the time. Harry's already done this twice and is listening to his headphones right now using the CD player you just bought him. And Francine and Remus are so focused on learning everything they can about the men of letters they not paying attention to anyone. Which means you are the only one that's afraid of flying, Dean."

"bitch"

"jerk"

"bitch"

"jerk"

"bitch"

"jerk"

"Sam," I said. You two can stop arguing now we've already passed through the Bermuda triangle. You didn't even notice the turbulence with your constant bickering. Now the pilot has an announcement to make." I was able to signal right on queue.

"Attention passengers, we are about to land at the Miami international airport. The date is June 27th, 2005. Please be prepared for departure, and thank you for flying Mystic Private Charters. "

"I do just love self-promotion," I said aloud. "You'd be surprised at how many companies I own." They seemed a bit slow to respond, so I continued saying, "you can close your mouths now we're about to head to the bunker."


	23. chapter 23

I have no proprietary claim Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Harry Winchester's Point of View

As the plane landed, Mr. Smith told us to look at our passports. At which point, Remus informed us, "My name is Randolph Jonathan Wolff. I am somehow ten years younger, and there is no scare on my face." Remus said touching the now unblemished skin on his face.

While Sirius said, "Sebastian Oliver Winchester, 5'9 ft tall." He then looked at Alyssa. "I have stunning sea-green eyes and dark brown hair. Fortune has favored me by allowing me to marry Allison Marconi Winchester," finishing with a kiss on her cheek." It was a bit too much PDA for me, but they continued regardless.

"Allison Marconi Winchester, 5'7 ft. tall with dark brown hair and honey brown eyes with a fair complexion." She said, positioning herself in his lap in a way that could not be comfortable.

"Other than my last name, I look like Snow White. Is that what I look like in your world Samuel," aunt Francine said while looking at the window of the airplane to check her reflection. I never really considered how different someone could look like if they went from fair-skinned to light-skinned.

"That's right, Mon Coeur, and soon you will consider the bunker a second home," Sam said while hugging her from behind.

After Mr. Smith collected his things, he said. "As much as I hate to interrupt couples in moments of intimacy, we need to get off the plane and into the Bunker. Oh, and I'm not the one that is going to interrupt the newlyweds." Mr. Smith said while exiting the plane, at which point Uncle Sam's attempted to cast a wandless mild shocking charm. As I was leaving the plane, I turn around. And much to my own and Uncle Sam's surprise, it worked. Just like a particularly aggressive countercharm did in response.

After they went through one of the hallways and traveled through the Halls to the bunker, Mr. Smith asked, "you all have your full range anti possession markings?" When they nodded their head, he continued by saying, "I have modified the bunker so that it is Angel proof as well as demon proof. And I took it out of the primary dimension just enough not be affected by higher powers."

At which point, he pulled out a tablet saying. "Let me see here. We still have no idea whether or not you're a werewolf, Mr. Wolff." At which point, Mr. Smith swipes through several icons on the tablet. "It seems that your friend Mr. Singer is in the garage at the moment, and your father is in Lawrence, Kansas. I have other business to attend to and will see you soon enough. Don't worry, I will call ahead." And with that, Mr. Smith walked down a hallway to disappear.

I could tell uncle Sam was thinking quickly about getting out of explaining things to grandpa John. This changing name and title are getting confusing. So he said, "I think that was efficient, Dean." All the while, Sam was discreetly pocketing the other Impalas keys and turned them into a portkey. "And on the subject of efficiency, how about I explained everything to Bobby in-detail. You can track down Dad and tell him what's going on. I would recommend starting with Harry, catch." Just as Dean was about to give him a suspicious look, Sam tossed the keys to Dean.

Dean Winchester's point of view

I instinctively called my car keys, and suddenly I was standing in a previously empty spot, with Baby beside him in Lawrence, Kansas. After a few comments regarding Sam that were not child appropriate. I noticed dad going down an alleyway and knew it was now or never.

Sam Winchester's point of view

Just as I tossed Dean the keys, Bobby walked into the foyer of the bunker. He demanded what in the hell was going on. He seemed to forget Harry was in the room for a moment. I first assured Harry that Dean was dealing with his grandfather. Then I said, "Bobby, I know you're confused, but this would be best taken to the library so we can all sit down because it's a long story." After that, I told Bobby everything that happened for the last three years. Not before introducing my wife, Sirius, Alyssa, and Remus.

Henry Winchester's point of view

"Well, you changed Sam," Bobby said while observing him with his arm around Francine. I noticed that she couldn't help but be distracted by the many books in the library. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Francine, as well as the rest of y'all. But don't think your dad's going to understand it as I do. I've used magic rituals on hunts just like I taught him, but you know your dad as well enough to know that he's not exactly a man of tolerance and understanding."

While Bobby said that, I could see that Sirius focused on the weapons in the room, and Remus was practically itching to get a hold of one of the books. Then I said. "I've heard enough about my son to gather as much. I just hope, but even if he doesn't accept a woman as wonderful as Francine, he will accept Harry since he has been through enough as is. Harry doesn't need a hostile rejection from someone who should love him. I wish I could say I raised him better, but I would have had to have been there to do that." I said on a saddening note.

They were about to begin a more in-depth discussion when Sam's phone ring. With my son on the phone demanding an explanation to what Dean was saying. John thought that what was it going on must a trick by a demon. Then Bobby motioned for Sam to hand the phone to him. When he did, Bobby said, "now listen, you Idjit they're telling the truth now get your ass down here. It's high time you met your grandson and had a reunion with your father." With this, he hung up and said casually, "they'll be here by morning." What no one knows was that tall men with dark hair in a trench coat were following John and Dean.


End file.
